I hate you, my private teacher
by kenrai zukinawa
Summary: kakerupun muncul dihadapan minato. akhirnya minato mengambil sebuah keputusan. apakah itu? let's read! last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1, i hate you?

**Akhirnya fic perdana kenrai bisa dipublish(untuk kedua kalinya,karena waktu publish yang pertama buanyak sekali yang salah dan itu nggak bisa dimaafkan).**

** Ok, cerita ini awalnya bermula dari obsesi author untuk selalu maksa bikin cerita romance,padahal author sendiri tidak punya pengalaman apapun tentang romance. Akhirnya,jadi seperti ini , tidak terkesan romancenya(menurut author,lho!). tapi, yang terpenting, cerita ini 100% hasil dari perasan otak author,bukan hasil plagiat atau sejenisnya,karena author antiplagiat...**

**Thank for: my best freind, 'friny' ,'ryo', and my mother, you are my everythink.**

**Disclaimer: naruto hanya milik tuan muda masashi kosimoto yang terhormat.(?) **

**Warning!: OOC,gaje,siapkan obat sakit kepala saat membaca fic ini,karena, fic ini sangat membingungkan.(ok,yang terakhir tadi bercanda,tapi untuk jaga-jaga boleh juga...)**

**Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p>Kushina PO'V<p>

Namaku kushina uzumaki. Semua orang berpikir kalau aku, yang merupakan anak dari keluarga uzumaki yang terkenal ini, adalah gadis pintar yang selalu dapat peringkat satu. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku hanyalah gadis 16 tahun biasa yang Cuma bisa karate . Walaupun begitu, selama ini aku tidak pernah ikut turnamen karate ,padahal pelatihku sudah yakin kalau aku ikut turnamen karate,aku pasti langsung dapat peringkat satu. Karena pelatihku yang cerewet itu selalu memintaku ikut turnemen, tahun lalu aku akhirnya mengikuti turnamen dan berhasil sampai di final. Tapi, sehari sebelum final aku terkena cacar dan akhirnya hanya dapat peringkat 2.

Musim gugur tahun ini nilaiku turun drastis. Alasan utamanya adalah karena aku sibuk latihan karate untuk turnamen tahun ini.

Tou-san menyuruhku untuk berhenti karate dan fokus belajar atau akan mengikuti beberapa bimbel di luar sana. Tapi aku menolak tegas. Aku tidak suka ikut bimbel atau semacamnya. Terutama guru bimbel. Mereka terlihat sombong saat menghadapi orang sepertiku. Kalau aku tidak bisa menjawab salah satu dari soal-soal mereka, mereka akan berceramah panjang lebar dan membuatku bosan. Tapi,aku masih ingin mengikuti turnamen itu sekali lagi.

"tou-san, aku'kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak butuh bimbel!" bentakku pada tou-san, aku tahu itu tidak sopan,tapi aku sangat kesal pada tou-san sekarang. Kalau dihitung,ini sudah ke 16 kalinya tou-san menanyakan hal yang sama, tentang bimbel atau semacamnya itu.

"dengar, tou-san tidak percaya kalau kau akan belajar dengan benar. Makanya ayah menawarkanmu bimbel. Tapi, kamu tetap tidak mau menerimanya... untunglah ayah sudah memanggil seorang guru privat. " kata ayah santai sambil tetap berkutik pada laptopnya.

"apa!tou-san bercanda!" bentakku dengan mata terbelalak. Aku yakin sekali kalau tou-san sudah tahu, AKU BENCI GURU PRIVAT

"ini serius,kushina-chan...kau harus memperbaiki nilaimu. Apa kau tidak berpikir apa yang akan dikatakan orang tentang nilaimu itu, Dan kau akan menyesali nilaimu itu nantinya." Jelas tou-san setelah menutup laptopnya. Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Dan mengelus rambut merahku yang panjang dengan lembut. Mata violetku bertemu dengan mata violet tou-san. Tou-san menatapku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"ukh..." aku menggit bibirku. Apa yang dikatakan tou-san benar, dan aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi sekarang. Sial!

"tenang saja,kushina-chan...tou-san dan kakakmu akan berusaha sekeras mungkin supaya kamu tetap bisa berkarate. Tou-san janji. Ok?" tou-san menunjukkan jari kelingingnya di depanku. Aku menelan kudah. Aku tidak sanggup menolak permintaan tou-san sekarang. Sedikit demi sedikit tanganku mulai terangkat. Aku mengaitkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingking tou-san.

"kalau tou-san meingkari janji. Berarti aku akan melakukan hal buruk pada tou-san nanti. Tou-san mengerti maksudku'kan?" ancamku dengan tatapan tajamku. Tou-san bergidik dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, aku tau itu. Beliau mngangguk dan berkata,"ok...tou-san janji...". aku tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruang kerja tou-san itu. Saat menoleh keluar jendela, aku melihat sebuah mobil mewah terpakir di halaman. Seorang pria asing dengan rambut kuningnya keluar dari mobil itu. Mataku terbelalak melihat setumpuk buku pelajaran di tangannya. Aku belari menuju ruang tamu,memastikan apa yang kulihat tadi.

-End of kushina PO'V-

* * *

><p>Seorang pria berawakkan atletis berdiri menatap hamparan rumput di halaman keluarga uzumaki itu sebelum akhirnya mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Setumpuk buku yang ada dilengannya sekarang ini tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Mata biru safir dengan sebuah senyuman lembut terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Dia terus berjalan menuju pintu depan tempat dia akan memulai pengalaman baru sebagai seorang guru privat untuk seorang gadis. Tapi, tepat di depan pintu dia tertabrak seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjang yang tergerai dengan indahnya.<p>

"ukh..." lirih pria itu seraya megusap kepalanya. Buku yang tadi ia bawa berserakkan di sekitarnya. Dengan sedikit panik sang gadis memungut buku-buku itu. Pupilnya membesar saat melihat judul dari buku-buku itu. 'sudah kuduga...' pikirnya. Gadis itu sadar kalau pria tadi adalah guru privatnya. Ia menatap guru privatnya itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Bagaimanapun, dia paling tidak suka dengan guru privat. Tiba-tiba sebuah akal licik mengalir di otaknya. Dia menyeringai. Sambil terus berusaha panik, dia mengembalikan tumpukan buku itu pada pemiliknnya.

" maaf,aku ini memang ceroboh..." katanya sambil memangang wajah bersalah palsu yang menjadi andalannya akhir-akhir ini. Tatapan tajamnya tadi lenyap tak berbekas.

"tidak apa-apa. Ah, anda pasti kushina uzumaki'kan? Perkenalkan, nama saya minato. Guru privat." Sapa pria tadi dengan senyuman mautnya yang mampu membuat siapapun tergila-gila padanya. Tapi sepertinya senyuman itu tak lagi berefek di hadapan kushina saat ini. Kushina malah menatap mata mianto. Dia sadar kalau minato sesari tadi memerhatikan gerak-geriknya

"ya. Aku sudah bisa menduga... Selama ini aku tidak penah memanggil guru privat. Ini pengalaman pertamaku." Jawab kushina dengan senyumnya.

"kita bisa belajar di perpustakaan , ikuti aku." Pintanya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga. Dibelakannya, minato menunduk,rambut kuningnya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Kushina sendiri, diluar dugaan sedang berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya.

Tak lama berselang,minato berdehem beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia memecahkan keheningan di kediaman uzumaki itu," uzumaki-san,rumah anda besar sekali...".

"memang." Jawab kushina santai. Sekarang detak jantungnya sudah mulai normal.

" dulu, rumah ini ramai sekali. Tapi, Semenjak kaa-san meninggal, nii-san pergi keluar negeri dan tou-san makin sibuk bekerja. Rumah ini jadi lebih sepi dan membosankan. Yah...Aku juga terbiasa sendirian,sih. Jadi nggak apa-apa." Lanjutnya. Raut wajah kushina berubah. Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakannya sudah tak mampu bertahan lagi. Tapi dia belum mengizinkan air matanya menetes. Dia tahu kalau dia harus bersikap tegar di depan orang lain. Khususnya minato. Dia tidak ingin image yang sudah dipertahankannya selama ini hancur hanya karena setetes air mata. Sayang, mata minato tidak bisa dibohongi semudah itu. Minato tahu betul apa yang kushina rasakan. Dia juga kehilangan adik perempuan yang paling dia sayangi karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"maaf,bukan maksudku..." minato menjulurkan tangannya dan menepuk bahu 'murid'nya itu dengan lembut. Dia juga sadar kalau kushina ingin menangis saat itu.

"tidak apa-apa. itu sudah lama sekali,kau tahu.." sergah kushina. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk menangis. Sebenarnya, kushina senang karena minato mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tersenyum lega. Baru kali ini dia menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain.

"ah,kita sudah sampai. Silahkan masuk...eh?" kushina terkejut ketika pintu perpus milik tou-sannya itu tidak bisa dibuka. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Dia panik.

" kenapa?" tanya minato penasaran.

"anu...pintunya tidak bisa di buka..bagaimana ini? " kushina semakin kasar mendorong pintu itu. Minato yang sedari tadi memerhatikan tingkah laku kushina itu menggaruk kepalanya .

"kurasa cara membukanya bukan didorong. Tapi di geser seperti..." minato menggeser pintu itu. Dan pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya. Kushina menepuk dahinya. Mulutnya ternganga dengan noraknya.

'jadi selama ini pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka bukan karena terkunci,ya...bodoh'nya aku..' pikir kushina.

Minato dan kushina masuk ke dalam ruangan besar yang penuh dengan buku-buku itu. Mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja. Minato mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata minus dari saku kemejanya,memakainya dan mulai memasang mimik serius.

"nah,ayo kita mulai belajarnya. Pertama-tama, kerjakan soal ini dalam waktu ½ jam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"em...jadi ,kita mulai dari yang mudah dulu. Fisika kelas 1 smp. Kau masih kelas 1 smp'kan?" tanya minato setelah melihat jawaban kushina sekilas. Dia yakin akan perkataannya itu.

"...iya?" kushina menaikkan satu alisnya.

"aku serius uzumaki-san."

"...kau pikir aku kelas 2 SMP? AKU SUDAH SMA,TAU!" teriak kushina. Minato dengan cekatan menutup telinganya. Dia tidak ingin telinganya rusak karena mendengar teriakan kushina yang super kencang.

"be...bearti dugaanku salah. Tadinya setelah meliht jawabanmu,aku yakin kalau kau masih smp...maaf." jelas minato sambil menujukkan lembar jawaban kushina yang hanya di isi sebagian saja. Kushina mengertakkan giginya. Dia memang tidak mood belajar saat itu. Jadi,dia dengan mudahnya menjawab soal-saoal itu tanpa memikirkan caranya(bahasa kerennya, ngawur)

" kamu benar-benar menyebalkan,guru privat! Huh!"

"kalau begitu biar ku jelaskan satu persatu,ya?"

"terserahlah..."

.

.

.

.

"em...masih belum mengerti,guru privat." Keluh kushina. Sebenarnya, dia hanya pura-pura tidak megerti. Faktanya, kushina sendiri tidak terlalu bodoh. Hanya saja nilainya musim ini pas-pasan, dan ayahnya tidak suka ,ia ingin membuat guru barunya itu capek karena harus menjelaskan soal yang sama dalam 2 jam .

"benarkah? Apa aku terlalu cepat,ya?" tanya minato. Dia tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Justru dia semakin bersemangat. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan muridnya kali ini.

"mungkin. Coba lebih lambat." Pinta kushina. Minatopun kembali menjelaskan soal itu untuk yang ke 10 kalinya. Kushina bukannya memperhatikan penjelasan minato,malah mulai memainkan pensilnya. Sekarang pikirannya melayang. Dia sebenarnya sudah mulai bosan. Ia akui, menatap wajah minato memang tidak akan membuatnya bosan. Tapi,dia tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin debaran jantungnya meningkat. Memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuat wajahnya mulai memerah. Apalagi, minato saat ini sedang menjadi GURU PRIVATnya dan semua orang tahu kalau kushina sangat benci guru privat. Tapi, tetap saja kushina tidak bisa mengelak dari perasaannya saat berhadapan dengan minato sekarang. Pendiriannya mulai berubah.

"zu..uzumaki-san...anda tidak apa-apa? wajah anda merah..kita istirahat saja dulu..." wajah minato menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"aku tidak saja." Kata kushina lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Minatopun nekat mencondongkan Menyuntuh dahi kushina dan berusaha memastikan bahwa kushina tidak demam. Kushina yang merasa dahinya disentuh langsung memukul tangan minato.

" jangan sentuh aku! Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!" bantak kushina. Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah rambutnya. Minato tersenyum pahit. Baru kali ini ada perempuan yang berani membentaknya sekeras itu.

"kalau tahu begini aku memilih tidak latihan karate, daripada bertemu guru privat sepertimu!menyebalakn!" bentak kushina lagi. Sekarang dia beranjak pergi dengan hentakan kaki yang keras. ia sendiri binging kenapa dia menjadi sesensitif itu. Selama ini dia tidak pernah membentak orang lain seperti itu.

"kushina! Tunggu!" teriak minato lalu ikut beranjak dan mengejar kushina. Tapi, usahanya terlambat. Kushina sudah keluar dan menggeser pintu perpustakaan itu dengan kasarnya.

" apa aku sudah keterlaluan,ya?" lirih minato.

* * *

><p>Minato PO'V<p>

Kusandarkan tubuhku di depan pintu itu. Keremas rambut kuningku yang memang sudah berantakan sejak awal. Pikiranku masih penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Kau tahu, baru kali ini aku menerima tawaran untuk menjadi guru privat, apalagi aku tahu kalau calon muridku adalah seorang gadis. Baru kali ini aku terpesona pada seorang gadis . kushina berbeda dari gadis- gadis lain yang sering kutemui. Aku tahu kalau kushina tidak suka pada guru privat, oleh karena itu,Kushina tidak memperhatikan wajahku apalagi penjelasan yang kuberikan tadi. Dia gadis yang kokoh pada pendiriannya.

Dia adalah gados yang unik. Senyumannya juga manis. Aku...aku menyukainya. Kami-sama,apakah aku melakukan kesalahan sampai harus menyukai 'murid'ku sendiri?. Setidaknya, aku ingin dia memanggilku dengan namaku,bukan 'guru privat'. Tapi, apakah itu mungkin? Aku sudah membuatnya membentakku hari ini. Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Bukan sekedar guru privat baginya.

"cih, dasar baka minato!" gerutuku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menemui uzumaki-san di kamarnya. Kan'tinggal menanyakan diamana kamar uzumaki-san pada maid disini. Itu tidak susah.

Kugeser pintu itu dan segera berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju seorang maid yang berdiri di ruang tengah. Aku berhenti di hadapannya.

"em...kalau boleh tahu, kamar uzumaki-san di sebelah mana? Aku sedang mencarinya.." tanyaku sopan.

" nona tidak ada dikamar. Tadi nona berlari menuju halaman belakang. Memang apa yang baru saja terjadi? Nona sepertinya menangis tadi."

"maaf,saya tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Permisi." Aku kembali berlari menuju halaman belakang. Aku tidak peduli kalau para maid disana memerhatikanku. aku harus minta maaf pada uzumaki-san sekarang juga.

"kushina! " teiakku setelah tiba di halaman belakang yang luas sekali. Mataku menjelajahi tempat- tempat disana dengan teliti. Akupun kembali berlari setelah melihat sesuatu berwarna merah yang sedang meringkuk di samping pohon sakura yang belum berbunga.

"kushina!" teriakku lagi lalu menepuk bahu uzumaki-san. Dia berbalik dan menatap metaku. Aku tahu dia habis menangis. Matanya merah. Dan itu semakin menambah rasa bersalahku.

"siapa? Kushina?kau memanggilku apa?" tanyanya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tidak kusangka kalau itulah reaksinya. Wajahku mulai memerah,mungkinkarena baru kali ini aku memanggil nama seorang gadis dengan nama panggilannya. Ditambah, aku melakukannya tanpa sadar.

"ku...kushi...kushina..." jawabku ragu-ragu. Aku takut dia tersinggung karena aku seenaknya saja memenggil namanya. Bagaimanapun, kami baru 2 jam berkenalan. Dan sekarang aku sudah berani memanggil namanya.

" em...dasar lancang." Katanya. Dia tersenyum. Dan menurutku, senyumannya itu sangat manis. Sangat. Walu matanya masih merah karena baru menangis. Kami sama...terima kasih, karena sudah memperbolehkanku memgangilnya dengan nama panggillannya.

" sudah,kau pulang saja. Aku sangat pusing sekarang. Malam ini aku akan mengerjakan soal yang belum kujawab tadi sebisaku. Besok kau datang dan periksa itu. Ok?" tawarnya. Awalnya aku ragu untuk mengiyakannya. Aku sangat yakin kalau dia tidak akan belajar malam ini,padahal besok sudah mulai sekolah. Tapi, saat melihat senyumannya,pendirianku runtuh dan dengan yakinnya aku mengangguk.

" em...kalau tidak salah tadi anda bilang kalau anda masih sma. Sekolah dimana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"eh? Konoha high school. Kenapa?" jawabnya santai. Aku menelan ludah. Jantung terasa terhenti. Aku mengangguk lalu berkata,"hanya ingin tahu. Permisi." Dengan wajah lesu aku berjalan menuju mobil yang masih diparkir di halaman depan.

Pikiranku penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan,"apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu identitasku yang sebenarnya?bagaimana kalau besok..." lirihku. Sekarang aku mulai pasrah pada takdir.

Kushina PO'V

Pagi itu aku terbangun. Matahari bersinar begitu cerah pagi itu. Aku berjalan menuju meja belajar.

'hari ini dia bakal datang tidak,ya? Setelah kuperlakukan seperti itu kemarin,mungkin dia tak akan datang lagi' pikirku sambil memandangi selembar kertas yang sudah kuisi dengan jawabanku. Tadi malam aku memang belajar sangat keras supaya tidak mengecewakan guru privat baruku itu. Padahal awalnya aku sangat membenci guru privat karena kukira mereka adalah orang yang sombong dan pandai ceramah. Kenapa sekarang aku malah menantikan guru privatku itu.

Kemarin dia mengkhawatirkanku, dia tersenyum padaku, dia menyentuh dahiku, dia...memanggil namaku. Oh,astaga...aku senang sekali. Mungkin dia salah paham karena aku kemarin membentaknya, tapi kumohon,kami-sama...semoga dia masih ingin mengajariku. Supaya aku jadi semakin mengenalnya.

"nona, mobilnya sudah siap. Sebentar lagi pukul 07.30" aku terkejut mendengar seruan dari salah seorang maid yang paling dekat denganku. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk sadar kalau aku akan terlambat hari ini. Segera aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

" telat 2 menit...tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengatasinya." Pikirku setelah berhasil melewati gerbang sekolah. Aku berlari santai. Kurasakan rambut merah panjangku berkibar tertiup angin. Sebenarnya, aku sudah cukup sering terlambat dan para guru sepertinya sudah terbiasa melihatku datang terlambat, jadi ini bukanlah masalah besar bagiku. Aku berhenti didepan pintu kelasku yang kebetulan tak jauh dari gerbang.

Aku menunduk dan mengintip lewat lubang kunci berharap, belum ada guru yang berdiri disana. Tapi aku salah, ada seorang guru disana dan...seseorang...siapa?. kusipitkan mataku supaya dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"oh tidak..." bisikku dengan mata terbelalak. Aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal berdiri mengenakan seragam KHS disana. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat sang guru menyadari keberadaanku. Guru itupun mendekati pintu dan membuka pintu itu. Secara otomatis aku terjatuh ke dalam kelas dengan tidak elitnya.

"ku..kushina...?" tanya cowok sialan yang tadi berdiri di samping guru.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Huwaaa akhirnya satu chapter telah berhasil kenrai selesaikan~~ leganya...<strong>

**Rencananya cerita ini akan terus berlanjut hingga chapter 3 atau 4, jadi tidak terlalu panjang...tolong bantu kenrai,ya,mina. Bagaimanapun, kenrai tetap belum berpengalaman. Masih sangat-super-duper-sekali-tidak-berpengalaman. Dukung kenrai,ya!**

**Finally, review please~~~(memohon sambil berlutut)**


	2. Chapter 2,why?

**Jreeeeeng! Ini dia chapter kedua dari fic pertama kenrai~~ **

**Masih banyak bahasa yang ngak sreg buat dibaca (menurut kenrai,lho!). tapi, kenrai sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat lanjutan 'i hate yuo,my private teacher' ini (sambil ngerjaiin )**

**Sebenarnya, kenrai agak (sangat) kesusahan dalam membuat fic ini. Mau gimana lagi,kenrai sedang berusaha memperbaiki nilai kenrai yang anjlok semester ini. Hehehe~~~ok,ok...dari pada baca tulisan tak bermakna ini, langsung saja, let's start!**

**Thank you for: my best friend, barbara123, ryo hiroyuki, friny,all silent reader and my family,you are my everything~~**

**Disclaimer: masashi-sama adalah pemilik naruto selamanya. Sedangkan saya adalah asisten dari asisten dari asisten asistennya masashi-sama.**

**Warning!:oc, ooc,typo,alur agak cepat,gaje. Seiapkan obat P3K untuk jaga-jaga. Kalau miasalnya tiba-tiba migren,diare,patah tulang(?) saat membaca fic ini.**

**Dont like dont read!**

* * *

><p>"oh tidak..." bisikku dengan mata terbelalak. Aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal berdiri mengenakan seragam KHS disana. Jantungku berdetak kencang saat sang guru menyadari keberadaanku. Guru itupun mendekati pintu dan membuka pintu itu. Secara otomatis aku terjatuh ke dalam kelas dengan tidak elitnya.<p>

"ku..kushina...?" tanya cowok sialan yang tadi berdiri di samping guru.

.

.

**Chapter 2, _why?_**

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri. Dia mendekatiku dan menjulurkan tangannya. Aku berdecih , memalingkan wajahku yang memerah dan berdiri tanpa bantuannya.

" Aku tidak butuh tanganmu!" bentakku. Tapi,dia malah menarik tanganku dan memaksaku untuk menatap kedua mata safirnyanya. Rambutnya yang kuning berantakkan sedikit berkibar tertiup angin yang masuk dari jendela. Aku sangat yakin dia adalah Minato. Aku yakin dia adalah Minato,guru privatku yang kemarin membuat perasaanku menjadi kacau. Tapi kenapa dia ada disini menggunakan seragan KHS?. Aku hanya berharap ini bukanlah mimpi,Kami-sama. Apa mungkin pedirianku yang selama ini kokoh bisa mulai retak seprti sekarang?. Dan aku yakin, Minato yang telah berhasil merubah pendirianku ini. Aku menyukainya. Wajahku bahkan memerah saat memikirkannya. Apa ini salah?

"Aku mau duduk sebangku denganmu." Kata Minato. Dia tak peduli bagaimana merahnya wajahku. Perkataannya tegas dan sepertinya dia sangat ingin sebangku denganku. Kenapa?

" A...apa maumu! Aku sudah sebangku dengan Mikoto-chan!" bantahku. Aku memang merasa senang kalau Minato mau duduk sebangku denganku. Tapi, aku belum punya cukup mental untuk sebangku dengannya. Lagipula, aku sudah janji akan duduk sebangku dengan Mikoto,sahabatku.

"Kau bisa sebangku dengannya,Kushina-chan! Karena kau telat,aku jadi disuruh duduk dengan Fugaku!" teriak Mikoto dari bangkunya. Aku berdecih dan menatap mata Minato. Aku mengutuki diriku yang bangun siang pagi ini. 'Sial...' pikirku. Aku berusaha menutupi perasaan senangku ini. Aku akan berusaha menutupinya demi imageku.

"Sudah,sudah...pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar. Itu tidak baik bagi seorang gadis,Kushina-chan~~" kata guru yang tadi berdiri didepan kelas bersama Minato,Jiraiya-sensai. Guru berambut pitih ini memang terkenal akan kegenitannya. Dan aku juga benci semua orang yang genit di dunia ini. Karena itu aku langsung menatap kearah Jiraiya-sensai dan men-deathglare-nya. Jiraiya-sensai bukannya ketakutan melihat tatapanku,dia malah membalas deathglare ku. Aku kembali berdecih(kali ini lebih keras) dan menoleh ke arah Minato yang tersenyum penuh harap.

"Ini semua karena kamu,ingat itu!" bentakku lalu berjalan ke bangku kosong di belakang kelas sedangkan Minato mengikutiku dengan senyum yang semakin merekah. Sial.

Aku meletakkan tasku dengan kasar di bangku,sedangkan Minato dengan senyumnya duduk disebelahku. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Aku memang senang bisa sebangku sama orang satu ini. Tapi tetap saja, ini terlalu mendadak. Kami-sama, kenapa sekarang aku harus duduk sebangku dengan guru privat ini? Ditambah lagi,Sepanjang pelajaran tak ada seorangpun diantara kami yang mengajak berbicara. Kedaan ini sangat membosankan,Kami-sama. Apa harus aku yang memulai?

" Em...Guru privat!" panggilku. Minato monoleh kearahku dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi aku tak peduli.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" lanjutku sambil mengecilkan suaraku. Aku tidak ingin guru genit sialan itu mendengarkan pembicaraanku. Bisa-bisa dia marah dan aku akan mendapat hukum yang aneh darinya(kau bisa bayangkan sendiri).

" Kau kira kenapa? Aku akan bersekolah disini mulai sekarang." Jawabnya santai dengan senyum menawannya.

" Jadi..kau juga masih SMA?" tanyaku dengan mata yang terbelalak. Aku tidak percaya guru privatku ini adalah teman sekelasku.

End of kushina PO'V

* * *

><p>Kushina berjalan menuju kantin bersama Mikoto disebelahnya. Pikirannya sekarng masih penuh dengan beribu petanyaan mengenai guru privatnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau guru privatnya itu akan satu sekolah dengannya. Tanpa disadari, Mikoto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kushina. dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu.<p>

"Kushina,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mikoto. Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan. Dia belum bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Mikotopun mendekati telinga kushina dan berbisik,"Apa hubunganmu dengan murid baru itu?". Kushina tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia menatap teman baiknya itu dengan tatapan aneh. Kushinapun menjawab," Tidak tahu. Kurasa aku membencinya". Mikoto menggeleng," Bukan perasaanmu. Tapi, yang kutanya adalah hubungan kalian,kushina. Hubungan." Kata Mikoto.

"Ah,itu maksudmu,ya?. Dia..." jawaban Kushina terhenti saat seorang laki-laki mendekap mulut Kushina dari belakang. Kushinapun menoleh kebelakang, dan dia melihat Minato berdiri sambil memegangi mulutnya. Itu membuat wajah Kushina langsung memerah. Minato mendekati telinga Kushina yang tertutupi rambut kushina yang panjang. " Jangan bocorkan identitas itu pada seorangpun, kushina~~~" bisik Minato pelan.

"Hhhpm!hpmh!" teriak Kushina sambil memberontak dan, tanpa sengaja menggigit tangan Minato. Minato yang kesakitan karena gigitan Kushina itupun melepaskan dekapannya.

"Hei,kau sejak kapan suka menggigit tangan orang,Kushina?"lirih Minato sambil memegangi tangannya. Dia benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang. Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berani menggigit tangnnya. Tapi,Kushina langsung berlari tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Minato. Mikoto yang sedari tadi melongo,akhirnya ikut berlari mengejar Kushina.

" Memangnya aku salah apa,sih? Akukan Cuma menutup mulutnya.." lirih Minato. Dia memandangi tangannya yang tadi baru digigit Kushina. tatapan menjadi sayu, dia kecewa. Perasaannya berantakkan. antara sedih,kecewa,marah,dan penasaran, semuanya jadi satu di pikirannya. Tapi, kali ini dia tidak mau berpikir panjang, dia mencium bekas gigitan Kushina tadi. Seandainya, Kushina mau menganggapnya bukan sebagai 'guru privat yang diBENCI', Minato akan lebih bisa menerima perasaannya sekarang. Tapi, apa daya, Minato memang harus siap menanggung resiko ini sejak awal. Dia sudah bisa memprediksi perasaaannya ini sejak menerima tawaran menjadi guru privat Kushina. sekarang yang menjadi obsesinya adalah, "Aku harus bisa menaklukkan Kushina dan membuat Kushina menyukaiku. Bagaimanapun caranya".

.

.

.

.

"Kushina,benar kamu tidak apa-apa?" teriak Mikoto seraya menggedor-gedor pintu WC, tempat Kushina mengurung diri disana setelah melarikan diri dari Minato. Kushina sendiri sekarang sedang menyandar di dinding sekat di wc itu dengan wajah merona dan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

' Kenapa aku menggigitnya,kenapa aku mengigitnya,kenapa kau menggigitnya, kenapa aku menggigitnya!' pikir Kushina sambil berusaha me-normalkan perasaannya. Dia tidak ingin Mikoto melihat dirinya yang sekarang,oleh karena itu dia memilih sembunyi di WC untuk sementara.

"Kushina!" teriak Mikoto lebih keras. Dia tidak peduli kalau banyak anak perempuan berada disana. Dia sangat mencemaskan Kushina sekarang. Tapi,Kushina tidak mendengar teriakkan Mikoto. Dia hanya ingin menghilangkan serabut merah di wajahnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia menggigit tangan laki-laki. Biasanya, dia langsung melayangkan tangannya kearah pipi lawannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Itupun jarang dia lakukan. Tapi kenapa harus menggigit tangan Minato? Mungkin saat itu dia memeng sedang kesal,atau...dia tidak bisa mengontrol tindakkannya kalau berada di dekat Minato.

" Kushina! aku janji hari minggu nanti akan mentraktirmu makan mie ramen sepuasnya!keluarlah!" teiak Mikoto lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Begitu sadar kalau dompetnya akan terancam habis tak bersisa karena ucapannya tadi, dia langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya sambil berharap kushina tidak mendengar teriakkannya barusan. Tapi, pintu WC itupun mulai terbuka dan diikuti oleh wajah kushina yang masih sedikit merona sambil berkata," Benarkah?". Mikoto menelan ludah. Sebenarnya dia ingin berkata kalau itu hanya bercanda. Tapi begitu melihat wajah merona Kushina yang jarang terlihat, dia langsung menjauhkan kedua tangannya yang tadi menutup mulutnya dan mengangguk cepat. Kushina tersenyum senang melihat jawaban sahabatnya itu. Dia langsung keluar dari WC itu dan berjalan dengan langkah mentap sementara Mikoto mengikutinya dengan berlinang air mata. ' aku harus mengeluarkan uang tabunganku.' Pikir Mikoto sambil tetap berlinangan air mata.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>3 hari kemudian,jam 4 sore...<p>

"Permisi..." Minato menekan bel pinyu rumah kediaman Uzumaki itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia sesekali melihat kearah jam tangannya. sedah lama dia menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

" Ah, Guru privat...kenapa menunggu di luar?" Minato menoleh. Dia melihat seorang gadis bermabut merah yang dikucir ekor kuda dengan baju karate melekat dibadannya.

" Tidak masalah. Baru pulang latihan?" tanya Minato kepada gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan sambil mengambil kunci di dalam ransel kecil yang dibawanya.

" Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu. Hari ini semua pelayan dirumah ini diliburkan tou-san entah kenapa. Silahkan masuk.." kata Kushina sambil mempersilahkan Minato masuk. Sambil berjalan,Minato memperhatikan Kushina sebentar lalu betanya," Kushina,kamu masih main karate? Bukannya ayahmu sudah bilang untuk mengurangi latihan katate?". Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya," Kan'mengurangi bukan berarti berhenti. Lagipula aku harus mengalahkan rival sialan yang menjadi juara 1 di turnamen tahun lalu." Jawabnya dengan penekanan di kalimat terkhir. Kushinapun bersiul sambil menaiki tangga menuju perpustakaan sementara Minato berada tak jauh dibelakangnya.

Minato menelan ludah,diapun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya," Kalau boleh tahu,siapa nama rivalmu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat nama depannya,tapi aku yakin kalau nama keluarganya Namikaze. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab kushian santai dia pun menggeser pintu perpustakaan dan masuk kedalam perpustakaan itu sementara Minato membatu didepan pintu perpustakaan setelah mendengar perkataan Kushina. ' Kushina akan jadi makin benci padaku begitu tahu kalau aku ini adalah rival turnamennya. Bagaimana ini?' pikirnya. Sebenarnya,Kusina tidak tahu kalau nama Minato adalah Namikaze Minato. Ya, juara turnamen 5 tahun berturut-turut.

Ya, Mianto memang sudah berlatih karate sejak SD. Apalagi, semenjak adik kesayangannya meninggal, mianto jadi semakin sering latihan dan tanpa sadar menjadi hebat. Dia mengikuti turnamen hanya untuk menguji keahliannya. Itu saja. Dia ingin,dengan keahliannya itu, dia dapat melindungi orang yang disayanginya nanti.

"Kau kenapa,Guru privat? Ayo masuk!" ajak Kushina yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ba...baik!" Minatopun masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu. Kushina berkacak pinggang dan berkata," Kau tunggu disini. Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Kushinapun berlari menuju kamarnya. Tapi, tepat di depan tangga entah kenapa dia terpeleset. Minato yang masih berada didepan pintu dengan sangat cepat berlari menuju kushina. Dia memeluk badan Kushina tepat ketika Kushina hampir terjatuh. Dan,alhasil, Minatopun ikut terjatuh menggelinding di tangga.

.

.

"Ugh..." lirih Kushina. dia mulai merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah jatuh dari tangga. tapi dia sadar, Minato sedang memeluknya. Mata terbelalak melihat Minato. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Minato berani berkorban untuknya dan jatuh bersama. Dia mengelus pipi Minato dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Minato,kau tidak apa-apa?Minato!" tanya Kushina. Dia mulai panik begitu melihat mata Minato terpejam.

"MINATO!kau tidak apa-apa'kan? Jangan tidur seperti itu terus...kita bahkan belum belajar sedikitpun hari ini. Kau guru privatku'kan? Minato..." bahongnya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Minato. Dia mulai menyukainya tanpa sadar. Tapi, dia harus mempertahankan image nya selama ini,bahwa,'KUSHINA UZUMAKI SANGAT BENCI PADA GURU PRIVAT.'

"Tidur? Siapa yang tidur? Syukurlah kalau Kushina selamat.." lirih Mianto. Dia agak kecewa mendengar alasan Kushina mengkhawatirkanya tadi. Tapi, dia senang kalau kushina sudah mulai memanggilnya Minato. Jujur saja, selama ini kushina selalu memanggilnya 'Guru privat'.

" Dasar baka! Kau membuat ku khawatir tahu!sekarang lepaskan aku!" bentak Kushina. tapi, bukannya melepaskan pelukkan,Minato justru memeluk Kushina semakin erat." Jangan pergi. Aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Kumohon" lirih Minato tepat disebelah telinga Kushina. Kushina terdiam. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah semerah rambutnya. Dia tidak memberontak saat dipeluk erat oleh Minato. Sejujurnya, dia berharap lebih. Tapi, Minato sekarang adalah GURU PRIVAT nya. Biarpun hanya dapat menikmati hangatnya tubuh Minato, dia sudah merasa senang.

"Aishiteru,kushina...aishiteru ne.." lirih minato dengan suara sangat pelan. Bahkan Kushina yang berada didekapannya tidak dapat mendengarkan lirihannya tadi dengan jelas. Dan memang itu tujuannya. Dia tidak ingin Kushina mendengarkan lirihannya tadi dengan jelas. Karena, menurutnya, Kushina sangat membanci guru privat sepertinya. Apalagi yang selancang dirinya. Tapi, Minato sudah tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

"Em...Minato,cukup. Kita harus mulai belajar secepatnya sebelum tou-san pulang." Kata Kushina. sebenarnya, itu adalah alasan karena jantungnya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bagaimanpun, Kushina masih menyayangi jantungnya. Dia tidak ingin jantungnya copot karena terlalu keras berdetak. Dan berhasil. Minato melepaskan pelukan nya perlahan. Minato berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia menjulurkan tangannya kearah Kushina,bermaksud untuk membantunya. Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ini hampir sama seperti 3 hari yang lalu di sekolah. Saat Minato menjulurkan tangannya dan bantuannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kushina. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Tangan Kushina sedikit demi sedikit terangkat. Kushina masih ragu. Namun dia akan mulai mempercayai Minato mulai sekarang. Minato tersenyum menyambut tangan Kushina yang kini sudah digenggamnya. Dia menarik Kushina denagn lembut. Membantunya berdiri.

" Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu disana. " kata Minato lalau menunjuk perpustakaan di lantai 2. Kushina mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sementara Minato berbalik dan mulai menaiki anak tangga itu. Sekarang, tanpa mereka sadari, perasaan mereka sudah sama. Mereka saling menyukai. Hanya saja, mereka belum sadar.

.

.

.

" Nah,mengerti?" tanya Minato mengakhiri penjelasannya. Kushina menggaruk dagunya dan mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengangguk pelan. Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah belajar selama 2 jam dan kushina sudah lelah sekarang. Minato menyadari itu dan mulai membereskan buku-bukunya .

"Eh? Kenapa sudah beres-beres,Minato?" tanya Kushina setelah melihat Minato membereskan bukunya.

" Hari ini sudah dulu. Lagi pula, hari ini weekend. Kau tidak mau berkencan dengan pacarmu?" tanya Minato. Sebenarnya,pertanyaan itu dia katakan karena dia penasaran dengan status Kushina sekarang. Apa Kushina yang dia sukai itu sudah mempunyai pacar? Dia harap tidak.

" Apa-apaan,kau! Mau menertawakanku karena belum punya pacar,haah?" bentak Kushina sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf o kecil dengan kerutan di keningnya. Minato tertawa pelan melihat reaksi lucu Kushina itu

" Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga sama sepertimu,belum punya pacar. Jadi tenang saj.." jawab Minato setelah menghentikan tawanya. Minatopun beranjak dan mulai berjalan keluar perpustakaan itu.

" Eh? Bukannya Minato punya banyak fans? Kau bisa pilih salah satu dari mereka'kan?" potong Kushina. Kushina berjalan menyusul Minato.

" Aah...gimana bilangnya,ya...aku sudah punya gadis yang kusukai'sih. Lagipula gadis itu bukan fans ku. Jadi aku tidak bia langsung memilihnya. Siapa tahu dia benci sekali padaku." Jalas Minato. Dia sangat berharap kalau Kushina mengerti maksud perkataanya tadi. Dia berharap kalau Kushina mengerti kalau Kushinalah gadis yang dia sukai.

Namun nyatanya,Kushina sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun soal cinta. Dia tidak sadar kalau gadis yang dimaksud Minato tadi adalah dirinya.

"Oh..." jawab Kushina sambil menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sayu. Seperti yang ditulis diatas,Kushina tidak mengrti ucapan Minato sama sekali.

"Kenapa?kau benar-benar lelah?" tanya Minato dia berhenti tepat didepan pintu rumah kediaman Uzumaki yang besar itu.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Kushina sambil tersenyum kecil dia membuka pintu rumahnya itu perlahan. Mereka bejalan menuju gerbang rumah Uzumaki itu. tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Kushina memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia sekarang mulai sadar kalau sebentar lagi musim gugur ini akan berganti dengan musim dingin.

"Oh,iya...besok sepertinya aku tdak menbantumu belajar,Kushina. aku sudah mendapat izin dari ayahmu. Kau belajar sendiri,ya.." kata Minato tiba-tiba. Sekarang dia sudah berada diluar gerbang. Kushina terkejut mendengar perkataan gurunya itu. dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Lho? Kok tiba-tiba? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Besok...peringatan 2 tahun meninggalnya adikku." Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum kecil. Kushina tahu, bahwa Minato memaksa tersenyum saat menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Kushinapun menunduk lagi sambil berkata,"Maaf. Bukan maksudku..."

"Ya..aku !" kata Minato lalu berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari kediaman Uzumaki itu.

"Minato..." hela Kushina. matanya terus menatap punggung Minato yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>" Paman~~~~mie ramen asin porsi jumbo 2!" teriak Kushina dengan riangnya. Hari ini dia mengenakan kaos lengan pendek bewarna hitam yang dilapisi jeket putih tebal dengan kanji bertuliskan " Ganbatte" di bagian belakangnya. Rambutnya yang panjang dia kucir ekor kuda .<p>

"Baik, kalau anda mau pesan apa?" tanya paman pemilik kedai ramen kepada Mikoto yang sedari tadi memilah milah menu yang sesuai dengan perutnya. Diapun menutup daftar menu itu dan berkata,"Ramen pedas dengan tempura. Minumnya air putih saja,ya,Kushiana?" tanya Mikoto kepada Kushina diikuti dengan anggukkan mentap Kushina. Sang pemilik kedaipun mengangguk dan pergi menuju dapur.

" Kushina, akhir-akhir ini kau datang pagi terus. Tumben..." kata Mikoto.

" Supaya aku bisa duduk sama kamu,Mikoto-chan~~" jawab Kushina santai. Sebenarnya, dia hanya ingin menghindar dari Minato sebisa mungkin. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengatakannya pada Mikoto saat ini.

" Benarkah? Sebelum ini kita selalu duduk bersama dan kau selalu telat. Jangan-jangan kamu..." kata Mikoto sambil mulai menerka-nerka sesuatu . Kushina terkejut dan langsung berkata." Aku tidak ingin kau duduk sama Fugaku. Kau kan sahabat terbaikku! Lagipula kalau kau duduk dengan Fugaku seperti beberapa hari yang lalu,aku jadi..."

"Kau ini memang masih polos,ya,Kushina..ah,ngomong-ngomong soal Fugaku, sebenarnya aku dan Fugaku sudah jadian minggu lalu. Aku tidak sempat memberi tahumu karena kau sepertinya sering bad mood.." jelas Mikoto panjang lebar. Kushina terdiam sejenak memproses kata-kata tadi di dalam kepalanya. Dan, beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina menganga karena menyadari bahwa temannya yang ramah ini ternyata sudah pacaran dengan Fugaku yang dingin dan (sepertinya) menyeramkan.

" Be...benar'kah? Mikoto kau hebat sekali bisa menaklukkan cowok seperti dia!" teriak Kushina. wajah Mikoto pun menjadi semakin merah. "Su...sudahlah,Kushina...jangan dibesar-besarkan..." lirih Mikoto. Kushinapun mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Dia senang karena berhasil membuat Mikoto merona dalam sekejap.

" Pesanan anda, nyonya" seorang pelayan mendatangi Mikoto dan Kushina dengan membawa nampan besar berisikan pesanan mereka.

" Terima kasih." Jawab mereka serempak. Mereka mengambil sepasang sumpit dan saling menatap.

"itadakimasu~~~~"

.

.

.

.

.

" Mikoto, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau tidak usah menemaniku setiap kali aku mau pulang. Rumah kitakan beda arah.."

" eh? Kushina...kau benar-benar aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dulu kau bahkan memohon untuk ditemani pulang. Tapi sekarang.."

"Bawel. Sudah!aku mau pulang sendiri sekarang. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa'kan?"

"Ok...daagh Kushina!"

"Daagh!"

Kushina berjalan sambil bersiul pelan. Di telinganya terpasang aerphone. Dia tampak senang. Kushina memang berniat hidup mandiri akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kenapa sahabatnya itu menganggap ini aneh? Kushina sendiri memang tidak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Karena, Kushina adalah gadis yang kokoh pada pendiriannya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Kushina terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Saat dia melewati sebuah pemakaman, dia melihat ada seorang pria berambut kuning memasuki area pemakaman itu. Jantungnya terasa berdetak semakin kencang. Kushina sungguh berharap kalau pria itu adalah teman sekolahnya yang juga adalah guru privatnya. Dia tanpa sadar mengikuti pria itu dari kejauhan. Tapi, tepat digerbang, kushina memutuskan untuk menunggu pria itu keluar. Dia tidak ingin mengangganggu pria itu. Setelah pria itu keluar,dia bisa mempergoknya, dan menanyakan berbagai hal kepada orang itu.

Kushina duduk termenung dibangku didepan gerbang itu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Dia memikirkan perasaannya. Apa ini benar-benar cinta? Atau hanya perasaan suka yang bisa hilang kapan saja. Kushina selalu berdebar-debar saat bersama Minato. Dia menjauhi Minato supaya juntungnya tidak berdebar terlalu sering. Dia ingin mengikuti pria berambut kuning itu tanpa sadar. Dia yakin pria itu adalah Minato.

'Aku...aku mencintainya...aku mencintai Minato?' pikir kushina. wajahnya tiba-tiba merona, debaran jantungnya meningkat. Kushina memejamkan matanya. Dia membiarkan rambutnya yang merah panjang berkibar ditiup angin musim gugur siang itu. Kini,dia sadar perasaannya pada Minato bukan sekedar 'suka'. Dia bukan bagian dari fans Minato. Dia ingin berada di dekat Minato,tapi bukan menjadi 'murid'. Dia ingin menjadi bagian dari hidup Minato.

'Tapi Minato sudah punya gadis yang dia sukai.

Apa aku bisa melampaui gadis itu? aku...aku tidak ingin kalah dari gadis sialan itu! ' pikir Kushina. dia masih memejamkan matanya. Dia menyandar dibangku itu dengan senyum tipis merekah diwajahnya. Dia mulai tertidur. Dia memang bergadang nonton bola tadi malam,jadi sekarang dia masih ngantuk(eh?).

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Minato po'V<p>

" Saya-chan...Nii-chan datang. Sudah 2 tahun,ya kamu pergi meninggalkan Nii-chan sedirian. Ini Nii-chan bawakan coklat untukmu. Saya-chan suka coklat'kan? " kataku didepan makam milik adikku, Sayaka Namikaze. Aku mengambil sebatang coklat dari kantong jaketku dan meletakkannya di atas makam adikku itu.

" Nii-chan disini baik-baik saja. Sayang,ya kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. kaa-san pergi ke Callifornia pagi ini. Sementara tou-san belum pulang dari Rusia. Nii-chan benar-benar sendirian,lho...coba Saya-chan ada,kita bisa mainan bersama.

Saya-chan,apa saya-chan tidak marah kalau seandainya Nii-chan bilang Nii-chan sudah menemukan seorang gadis yang mirip sekali denganmu. Tapi, warna rambutnya bukan berwarna putih keperakkan sepertimu. Dia gadis sangat optimis. Dia juga keras kepala sepertimu. "

Tiba-tiba ada seekor burung merpati hinggap di atas coklat tadi. Anehnya, burung itu mengguk. Seolah mengerti perkataanku tadi. Aku tersenym.

" Hei,Saya-chan...katakan sesuatu pada Nii-chan,dong. Nii-chan merindukanmu,Saya-chan. Andai nyawa dapat ditukar. Lebih baik nii-chan saja yang mati. Nii-chan tidak ingin sendirian seperti ini. Saya-chan..." lirihku sambil memejamkan mata.

" coba waktu itu Nii-chan mau mengajarimu,ya?. Saya-chan tidak harus pergi kebimbel dan...aaah,Nii-chan sangat menyesal,Saya-chan...Saya-chan..." tanpa sadar air mataku mulai mengalir. Burung merpati tadipun mengepakkan sayapnya, sepertinya dia ingin terbang. Dan benar saja, burung itu terbang menuju gerbang. Aku menghapus airmataku. Aku berpaling dan melihat burung merpati itu. warna bulunya yang putih bersih mengingatkanku pada warna rambut sayaka. Aku tanpa pikir panjang lalu berdiri dan berlari menuju gerbang mengejar burung itu. tapi,anehnya, saat sudah sampai di gerbang,aku tidak melihat seekor burungpun. Akupun berbalik dan masuk lagi ke pemakaman itu. tapi, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut merah sedang tertidur di sbuah bangku di dekat gerbang itu. Segerombol pria yang sepertinya adalah preman itu mendekati gadis bermabut merah.

"Kushina..." lirihku. Aku berlari menuju gadis itu. Aku sangat yakin kalau dia adalah kushina. dan, kalau asumsiku tepat,Kushina sedang dalam bahaya. Setelah merasa cukup dekat, aku berteriak," JANGAN SENTUH DIA!". Para preman itu menoleh kearahku. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Ouh...lihat teman-teman, ada orang bodoh yang berani berteriak padaku.." katanya diikuti dengan anggukkan 3 orang dibelakangnya.

"Ya. Aku adalah prang bodoh yang akan membantingmu." Kataku dengan amarah yang mulai berkecamuk.

"Memangnya kamu siapanya dia,hah?" tanya orang itu sambil menunjuk kushina. aku menggertakkan gigiku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi,aku menyerang mereka satu per satu.

.

.

(mohon tunggu sebentar)

.

.

"Ampun~~" lirih mereka lalu berlari menjauh. Aku menatap orang yang masih tergeletak dihadapanku.

"Dengar. Jangan ganggu dia lagi,kalau tidak aku akan mematahkan tulang rusukmu dan membuatmu masuk rumah sakit untuk waktu yang lama" gertakku. Orang itupun langsung bangun dan berlari menjauh.

Aku menoleh,melihat Kushina yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. aku yakin kalau tadi aku tidak mengejar burung merpati ,Kushina tidak akan tidur nyenyak seperti ini. Aku tersenyum kecil . dengan hati-hati aku menggendong kushina menuju mobilku yang diparkir tak jauh dari gerbang. Aku akan membawa kushina kerumahku untuk sementara.

Aku mengendarai mobil ini dengan pelan dan hati-hati supaya Kushina tidak terbangun. Aku tersenyum senang,entah kenapa. Tapi, Kushina melai mengliat dan sebuah nama terdenagr jelas keluar dari mulutnya,"Kakeru...". aku terkejut. Dengan hati memanas aku mengendarai mobilku. Siapa orang yang namanya disebutkan kushina dalam mimpinya? Aku marah. Aku kecewa. Kenapa harus kakeru yang ada dalam mimpinya. Kenapa?

**TBC~~~**

**Aaah...selese juga. Lega rasanya. Padahal, chapter 2 ini rencananya tidak sepanjang ini. Tapi, kalau dipotong ditengah-tengah bukan khas nya kenrai(apaan coba?) jadi beginilah..**

**Di bagian akhir ini kenrai akan menceritakan bagian yang hilang dari chapter ini karena keluar genre, yaitu adegan Minato kelahi~~~ ini dia.**

_Tanpa basa-basi lagi,aku menyerang mereka satu per satu. _

"_hiaaaa!" teriakku. Aku menunjukkan jari ku yang ku gempalkan, sementara orang itu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

"_aha!aku menang!" teriak orang itu. aku menggertakan gigiku._

" _mana mungkin! Itu sudah expired! Sekarang lagi jamannya gunting-batu-kertas!" bantahku._

"_alah,kamu aja yang ngada-ngada,mana mungkin ini expired, masih 2 bulan lagi,tauk!" bantahnya. tiba-tiba penjaga makam datang. Penjaga itu bernama saratobi sasuke(ada tanda pengenalnya). Dia menggeleng sambil mengelus janggutnya._

" _kalian berdua memang deso!main yang beginian. Sekarang lagi jamannya mejikuhibiniu." Kata kakek itu. _

"_kalau begitu kita ulang sekali lagi!aku merah !" teriakku. Aku menunjukkan kedua jari jempol,telunjuk,dan kelingkingku. Sementara preman itu mengacungkan jari tengahnya._

" _me-ji-ku-hi-bi-niu-me!" kata penjaga itu. aku mengangkat tanganku. Aku yakin aku menang._

" _baiklah, anda yang menang mas durian. Sekarang,apa hukumaaannya!"kata kakek itu._

"_pak-kambing-goyang-push up-pak-kambing-goyang!" teriakku girang. _

"_sekarang kamu nyanyi,biar mereka yang joget." Kata kakek itu. akupun berdehem. _

"_jingkhe sana hor~~~" nyanyiku. Ya, aku menyanyikan lagu chaiya-chaiya yang durasinya 10 menit. Dan, untungnya, kakek itu membantuku menyanyikan reffnya dengan semangat. Lagu ini sudah mau habis._

"_hei kalian bertiga juga joget!" teriakku disela-sela nyanyian itu. akupun menlanjutkan menyanyi. Tapi, suara kakek itu terlalu tinggi, aku tidak bisa menyamainya._

" _kek,terlalu tinggi nadanya. ulangi dari awal,ya?" protesku. Kakek itupun mengangguk. Sambil mengelus jenggotnya beliau mulai menyanyikan awalannya. Sementara aku masih teap meng deathglare ke4 preman itu untuk joget lebih heboh lagi. Dan itu masih berulang sampai 3 kali lagi. Para preman itu kabur. Tapi, salah satu dari mereka ambruk dihadapanku sementara kakek itu lenyap._

"_dengar. Jangan ganggu dia lagi,kalau tidak aku akan mematahkan tulang rusukmu dan membuatmu masuk rumah sakit untuk waktu yang lama." Gertakku. Orang itupun langsung bangun dan berlari menjauh._

**Gimana? Lucu nggak?(ngak!) gaje? tentu saja...  
><strong>

**Ya sudahlah, kenrai sadar'kok kalau kenrai jayus,garing,ngak mutu(benar!). tapi, walaupun begitu,kenrai akan tetap ngelanjutin fic ini mpe THE END. YEAAAAH!**

**Finally,review please...(berlutut sebungkuk-bungkuknya)**


	3. Chapter 3,My Question!

**Taraaa! Ini dia, I hate you,****my private teacher **** 3. Tak disa****n****gka sudah memasuki chapter 3****,ya~~**** Kenrai sendiri tidak sadar. Chapter 3 ini lebih sengkat dari 2 chapter sebelumnya. Habis, kenrai suda****h**** kehabisan ide. Ah,tapi, kenrai sudah berusaha membuat chapter 3 ini menjadi lebih menarik. Di chapter ini tokoh 'kakeru' mulai muncul kepermukaan.**** A...maaf kenrai sudah ngoceh sepanjang ini. Ehem! Kalau begitu, let's start!**

**Thank you for: my best friend, barbara123, ryo hiroyuki, friny,all silent reader and my family,you are my everything~~**

**Disclaimer: masashi-sama adalah pemilik naruto selamanya. Sedangkan saya adalah asisten dari asisten dari asisten asistennya masashi-sama.**

**Warning!:oc, ooc,typo,alur agak cepat,gaje. Seiapkan obat P3K untuk jaga-jaga. Kalau miasalnya tiba-tiba migren,diare,patah tulang(?) saat membaca fic ini.**

**Dont like dont read!**

* * *

><p><em>Aku menoleh,melihat Kushina yang masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. aku yakin kalau tadi aku tidak mengejar burung merpati ,Kushina tidak akan tidur nyenyak seperti ini. Aku<em>_tersenyum kecil . dengan hati-hati aku menggendong kushina menuju mobilku yang diparkir tak jauh dari gerbang. Aku akan membawa kushina kerumahku untuk sementara._

_Aku mengendarai mobil ini dengan pelan dan hati-hati supaya Kushina tidak terbangun. Aku tersenyum senang,entah kenapa. Tapi, Kushina melai mengliat dan sebuah nama terdenagr jelas keluar dari mulutnya,"Kakeru...". aku terkejut. Dengan hati memanas aku mengendarai mobilku. Siapa orang yang namanya disebutkan kushina dalam mimpinya? Aku marah. Aku kecewa. Kenapa harus kakeru yang ada dalam mimpinya. Kenapa?_

.

.

.

Chapter 3, My Question

.

.

.

"Mm..." lirih Kushina tak lama setelah ku baringkan di tempat tidur di rumahku. Aku segera menoleh menatap kedua matanya. matanya masih sayup. Tapi, dia segera terbelalak setelah matanya itu terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Ini rumahku,Kushina." jelasku. Aku tahu dia pasti terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada disini.

" Apa!" teriak Kushina. Akupun langsung menutup telingaku rapat-rapat. Aku tak mau telingaku rusak karena mendengar teriakkan kushina itu.

"Tenang,dulu. Biar aku jelaskan.."

.

.

.

.

"Nah,begitulah..." kataku setelah mengakhiri penjelasan panjang lebarku tadi. Kushina hanya terdiam dengan mulut ternganga.

"Aa...Jadi, aku boleh pulang sekarang?" katanya lalu beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidur. Akupun langsung meraih tangannya. Ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal pikiranku sejak tadi. 'Kakeru' yang muncul dalam mimpi Kushina.

"Kushina, tadi kau mengigau. Dan kudengar kau menyebut 'Kakeru'. Siapa dia? Kenalanmu? Saudaramu? Atau jangan-jangan..." tanyaku sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Kushina. tapi, kushina segera menepis tanganku. Lalu berlari dan mengambil barang bawaannya.

" Bu...bukan urusanmu!" teriak Kushina yang diikuti suara pintu yang keras. Sekilas, aku melihat diwajah kushina merona ketika meneriakkna kata itu. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa salah kalau aku cemburu sekarang?

* * *

><p>Normal Po'v<p>

Kushina berlari menyelusuri rumah Minato yang bisa terbilang sangat luas itu. dia tidak menyangka kalau rumah Minato seluas dan semegah ini. Padahal dia kira, Minato adalah orang 'miskin' yang terpaksa bekerja menjadi guru privat dengan gaji pas-pasan. Tapi dia salah. Minato tidak bisa dinilai dari luar saja. Dia misterius. Dan kushina tahu itu.

"Cih, dimana sih pintu keluarnya!" geram Kushina sambil menghentakkan kaki. Rumah minato yang bergaya tradisional Jepang itu hanya berlantai satu,tapi luas sekali dan penuh lorong-lorong. Kushina sudah lama berlari di rumah itu,tapi tidak menemukan pintu keluar. Kushina mengaruk-garuk kepalanya,dia mulai bingung dengan rumah ini. Diapun kembali berjalan dengan santai. Tapi,dia sadar sesuatu.

" Aah..sepertinya ini kamar minato tadi..." lirih kushina. dia sedikit menggeser pintu itu dan melihat kedalam.

Minato memandangi sebuah foto di mejanya yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Kushina menyipitkan matanya. Walau samar-samar difoto itu terlihat gambar Minato dengan seragam SMP sedang memeluk seorang gadis dengan seragam SMP juga. Mata ushina terbelalak.

'Jangan-jangan itu gadis yang dia sukai...ah,benar juga,ya..' pikir Kushina dia menyandarkan badannya ke dinding disebelah pintu geser itu. Entah mengapa kushina merasa kecewa. Dia mulai putus asa sengan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu. greek! . kushina terkejut ketika menyadari pintu geser di sebelahnya sudah tergeser dan Minato keluar dari kamarnya itu. Minato segera menggenggam bahu kushina. Kedua mata safirnya menatap tajam kearah Kushina.

" Ku...Kushina...aku minta maaf. Tadi aku hanya penasaran saja. Aku mohon maafkan aku,Kushina." lirihnya.

"Kalau kau mau pulang dan meninggalkanku sendiri, pintunya ada di ujung sana. " kata Minato lagi sambil menunjuk ujung lorong di depan kamarnya.

"...A..aku.." lirih Kushina. dia memejamkan matanya dan meremas ujung jaketnya. Kushina membuka matanya dan menatap kembali mata minato. Ia meraih kerah kemeja hitam minato dan menariknya,mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah minato. Kushina memejamkan matanya lagi, dia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir minato. kushina tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. dia tidak mau kalh oleh orang yang minato sukai. dia bimbang dan inilah pilihannya.

Mereka berciuman untuk waktu yang tak lama. Karena kushina segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir minato dan berlari tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

" Kushina..." lirih Minato sambil melihat punggung Kushina yang semakin mengecil sebelum akhirnya hilang dari pandanagnnya. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

" Semoga ini pertanda baik" lirihnya sebelum menggeser pintu kamarnya itu.

.

.

.

'Apa yang kulakukan,apa yang kulakukan, apa yang kulakukan! Aku menciumnya, tapi untuk apa? kenapa sekarang wajahku seperti memanas? Apa Minato akan membenciku?'pikir Kushina setelah berada dirumahnya yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Minato. Sedari tadi Kushina memegangi bibirnya. Dia tidak percaya dia akan melakukan itu kepada minato, di bibir pula. Dia menggeleng."ok,Kushina!hari ini kau harus belajar! Untuk apa memikirkan si kuning sialan itu!" teriak Kushina pada dirinya sendiri. Diapun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan membuka buku matematika.

" Jika x= 12 dan y=2, berapakah banyak durian tersebut? Ah!ini bukan buku matematika! Mana buku matematikaku!" teriak Kushina lagi. Dia menghamburkan isi meja belajarnya . Tapi, buku tebal yang menyebalkan itu tak terlihat sedikitpun. 'Padahal itu buku pemberian minato. Bagaiman ini? ' pikir Kushina. Tiba-tiba ia teringat lagi kejadian tadi siang. Wjahnya kembali merona.

" Ah,lebih baik aku tidur saja..." lirihnya. Dia langsung tidak mood belajar saat teringat kejadian tadi siang. Kushina berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya.

" Kami-sama...aku mencintainya. Apa ini salah?" lirihnya sebelum memejamkan matanya malam itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kushina pov<p>

"Tidak mau! Mikoto harus sebangku dengan ku hari ini, Fuga-fuga!" teriakku pagi itu kepada Fugaku . Aku tahu dia dan Mikoto sudah jadian. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengalah pada fugaku hari ini. Karena, kalau tidak, aku akan duduk dengan Minato dan aku TIDAK MAU ITU TERJADI!.

"Kau ini egois sekali sih, tomat! Kau sudah sebangku dengan Mikoto-chan setiap hari!" bantah Fugaku.

"Tomat katamu? Kau berani memanggilku tomat? "

" Tentu!"

Aku megertakkan gigku. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku melayangkan tinjuku kearah Fugaku. Dan berhasil mengenai perutnya. Dan Fugakupun memabalas pukulanku dan berhasil mengenai lenganku sedikit memar. Bagaimanpun,tenaga cewek jauh berbada dengan tenaga cowok.

"FUGAKUUUU! Kamu keterlaluan! Kalau hanya duduk sebangku'kan tidak masalah. Lagian Kushina-chan CEWEK,kok. Fugaku tidak usah cemburu sampai segitunya. Kushina juga! Jangan asal pukul! Ini di sekolah, bukan tempatnya berkelahi! Kalau sampai Jiraiya-sensai tahu, kalian bisa kena hukuman,tahu! Mengerti?" jelas Mikoto panjang lebar. Aku tidak menyangka mikoto bisa seperti itu. Karena, selama ini, dia hanya tersenyum manis dan melerai dengan lembut. Sekarang, aku menyadari, kalau kami sudah berubah. Tidak seperti dulu. Aku yakin. Tapi, yang tidak kuyakini adalah apa aku akan sanggup melewati perubahan ini? Apa aku akan bertahan menjalani cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan ini?

"Ok,aku akan mengalah hari ini." Kata Fugaku. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pojok kelas.

"Weeeek!" ejekku sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah fugaku. Tapi,aku sadar,kalau minato,yang duduk dipojok memperhatikanku dengan wajah khawatir dari tadi. Aku langsung berbalik ke arah Mikoto.

"Heran,deh.. kenapa Mikoto yang manis seperti ini bisa suka pada Fuga-fuga?" tanyaku lalu duduk di sebelah Mikoto. Mikoto tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab," Setiap orang punya sisi baiknya masing-masing,Kushina."

"Ya...aku mengerti,kok~~" kataku. Lalu akupun mengambil buku pelajaran biologi. Dan,benar saja, tsunade-sensai datang dengan anggunnya melewati pintu. Tentunya juga denganaura mencekamnya.

"Baik. Hari ini kita ulangan mendadak." Kata beliau didepan kelas dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"APAAA!" Teriak semua siswa dikelasku. Dan, mau tidak mau kamipun mengerjakan soal ulangan itu.

.

.

.

" Haaah...hari ini Saratobi-sensai yang ngajar olahraga. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Lirih Sasame,teman sekelasku di ruang ganti. Sekarang kami sedang bersiap-siap mengikuti pelajaran kedua, olah raga, yang entah kenpa yang ngajar adalah Saratobi-jicchan.

"Iya'sih. Tapi, masih mending pelajaran olah raga dari pada biologi tadi pagi. Aku yakin, nilaiku jelek lagi,deh..." komentarku.

"Jangan pesimis begitu,dong..oh,iya. Sebentar lagi turnamen karate'kan? Kushina ikut lagi?" tanya Mamiko teman ku juga.

"Tentu saja. Kushina ini kapan mau terima jadi juara 2?" jawab Mikoto sambil mengucir rambut hitamnya.

"Mikoto-chan~~aku hanya tidak ingin kalah karena sakit. Itu tidak keren." Sambungku sambil mesasang wajah cemberut diikuti oleh tawa teman-temanku itu.

"ah, kami keluar duluan,ya,Kushina..." kata Sasame lalu pergi keluar,disusul dengan teman-teman yang lain. Sebenarnya aku juga bisa keluar seperti yang lain tapi aku terhenti sebentar di depan pntu.

" Turnamen karate,ya..." lirihku.

"Kushina!ayo,cepet!" teriak Mikoto yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

"Mikoto duluan saja,aku mau beli minum dulu. Tapi, nanti kalau ditanya aku kemana, bilang kalau aku ke toilet,ya?"

"Eh? Baiklah..."

Mikotopun berjalan menjauh. Sebenarnya,aku tidak ingin beli minum,aku ingin ke uks dan mengambil sedikt perban untuk lenganku. lenganku sedikit terluka karena fugaku tadi pagi. Memang dari tadi pagi aku merahasiakan ini dari mikoto. Aku tidak mau dia menyalahkan Fugaku karena aku terluka. Aku tidak mau mengganggu hubungan mereka. Itu saja.

Aku segera berlari menuju UKS. Tapi, ditengah jalan,aku di hadang oleh Minato. Dia menatapku sebentar. Diapun tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi,lengannya luka? Sini. Aku sudah siapkan perban." Tawarnya. Aku terbelalak. Aku kembali teringat kejadian kemaren. Dan karena itulah aku memalingkan wajhku dan berbalik darinya.

" Hei, aku salah apa,sih? Kok kamu nyuekin aku?" tanya Minato. Dia menarik lenganku yang terluka.

"Auw!" lirihku. Akupun menepis tangan minato.

"Ternyata benar. Lenganmu terluka,kushina..." kata minato lagi . Kali ini dia memegangi lenganku ang satunya lagi. Aku berdecih.

"Ayo,biar aku perban sebentar."

"Tidak!aku tidak perlu bantuanmu,guru privat!aku benci semua guru privat!" teriakku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku mengatakanya tadi. Sebanarnya,bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapan perasaanku. Kenapa,kenapa sulit sekali menyatakan cinta? Apa karena orang yang kucintai adalah GURU PRIVATku? Apa ini salah? Aku malah berlari meninggalkannya disana. Apa aku memang tidak boleh mencintai seseorang? Kami sama,apa itu benar?

.

.

* * *

><p>Minato pov<p>

"Tidak!aku tidak perlu bantuanmu,guru privat!aku benci semua guru privat!" teriak Kushina tepat didepanku. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit ketika mendengarnya. Apa perasaan ini tidak boleh dirasakan oleh Kushina juga,Kami sama? Apa aku saja yang merasakan ini sekarang. Apa kushina tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Aku mencintainya. Sejak awal. apa kushina sangat benci pada guru privat? Sehinga membenciku juga?

"Lalu apa artinya ciuman kemarin? Apa itu berarti perpisahan?" lirihku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha melupakan perkataannya tadi. Tapi tidak bisa. Kushina selalu muncul di setiap ingatanku. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

"Woi,minato!disini kau rupanya!Sarotobi-sensai menunggumu di lapangan!" teriak inoichi dari kejauhan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berlari kecil menuju lapangan.

"Yo,kushi..." sapaku kepada Kushina begitu bertemu dengannya di lapangan. Tapi, dia memalingkan wajahnya. Aku merasa kecewa. Apa Kushina benar-benar membenciku?

.

.

Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Aku sudah berkali-kali mengajak Kushina makan bersama. Tapi,dia selalu memalingkan wajahnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Nanti sore memang aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Kushina. Tapi, saat itu aku harus menjadi GURU. Aku tidak bisa seleluasa saat disekolah. Bagaimana ini?

"kushina,apa kau sangat membenciku?" tanyaku saat kushina kebetulan lewat didepanku. Dia berhenti dan menoleh kearahku.

"sangat" Jawabnya. Akupun kembali terasa tertusuk. Pokoknya, nanati sore,aku akan menanyakan semuanya. Tentang arti ciuman kemaren,alasan kenapa dia membenciku,dan siapa kakeru itu. aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin tahu semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Aku menarik nafas. Sekarang,aku berada didepan halaman kediaman Uzumaki. Aku tahu kalau sebentar lagi turnamen karate akan segera dimulai. Tapi, sekarang yang jadi prioritasku adalah 'Kushina'. Dengan keyakinan itu aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

"Permisi…" kataku. Hari ini aku memang dating lebih awal dari biasanya. Mungkin,Kushina masih tidur siang atau apa,jadi tidak masalah kalau aku harus menunggu diluar.

"Ah,tuan Minato. Silahkan masuk..nona Kushina masih latihan karate, mungkin sebentar lagi baru pulang. Tuan bisa tunggu di perpustakaan. Silahkan" tawar salah seorang maid. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan masuk.

"Perpustakaan,ya' lirihku. Akupun mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju ruang perpustakaan itu. Perasaanku tidak baik saat itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di keningku.

Dan benar saja, ketika aku membuka pintu aku melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pekat sedang membaca buku disana. Dia menutup buku itu dan menatapku.

"Jadi,siapa kau?" Tanya pria itu dengan ekspresi datar. Aku berdecih.

"Aku minato namikaze. Anda sendiri siapa?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum licik. Jujur,aku tidak suka orang ini.

"Namaku Kakeru. Apa kau ada urusan dengan Kushina-chan?Ah,dia pasti membencimu jika tahu kau membawa setumpuk buku tebal itu. " jawabnya. Mataku terbelalak. Jadi dia kakeru, cowok yang namanya disebut kuhina saat tidur?. Aku akui kalau dia terlihat jantan dengan tatapannya. Tapi, aku tidak suka tatapannya itu. Cowok seperti itu tIdak pantas untuk masuk dalam mimpi kushina. "Bukan urusanmu.", Kataku. Aku mengertakakan gigiku. Dia berjalan mendekatiku. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

**TBC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Duuh, akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Bagaimana? Masih ancur? Ya….kenrai juga sudah kehabisan ide.<strong>** Jadi,demi kesejahteraan hewan ternak diperternakkan tetangga(?), para pembaca yang kenrai sayangi bisa memberi saran atau ide untuk chapter 4 nya. Tolong,ya~~ **

**Finally,review please(berlutut sampai lutut pegel)**


	4. Chapter 4,Finnaly?

**Waaaa! Ini dia chapter terakhir dari "I hate you, my private teacher"!**

**Uuuu... kenrai sempat down ketika membaca review dari para pembaca. Tapi,beberapa hari sebelum kenrai posting fic ini,temen kenrai bilang," kritik itu bagus,loh. lagian, mereka bukan nyuruh kamu berhenti! Ceritamu dibaca publik, jadi jangan putus asa!". Jujur, kenrai terharu dan jadi semangat lagi setelah itu. terima kasih sekali, "A"(inisialnya A). **

**Kenrai sadar sekali, kalau fic ini berisi sejibun kesalahan dan kenrai akan mengolah kesalahan itu menjadi pupuk buat fic-fic selanjutnya kenrai (alah, sok pinter!).**

**Yup, trims untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini dari chapter 1- 4 dan bahkan memberi masukan untuk kenrai. Tanpa kalian, kenrai mana bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi. Juga untuk temen-temen kenrai yang tidak bisa disebutkan namanya di sini. Pokoknya, untuk semuaaaanya! Origatou gozaimasu! Sebelum lupa, kenrai berjanji akan menghubungi temen-temen yang me-review fic ini melalui PM. Supaya lebih bisa akrab~~tolong dibalas,ya~~**

**Ok, dari pada membaca tulisan tak bermakna diatas,langsung saja, let's start!**

**Disclaimer: naruto adalah milik masashi kishimoto yang saya hormati.**

**Warning!:oc, ooc,typo,alur agak cepat,gaje. Seiapkan obat P3K untuk jaga-jaga. Kalau miasalnya tiba-tiba migren,diare,patah tulang(?) saat membaca fic ini.**

**Dont like dont read!**

"_N__amaku __K__akeru. Apa kau ada urusan dengan __K__ushina-chan?__Ah,d__ia pasti membencimu jika tahu kau membawa setumpuk buku tebal itu. " jawabnya. Mataku terbelalak. Jadi dia kakeru, cowok yang namanya disebut kuhina saat tidur?. Aku akui kalau dia terlihat jantan dengan tatapannya. __Tapi,__ aku tidak suka tatapannya itu. Cowok seperti itu t__I__dak pantas untuk masuk dalam mimpi kushina. "__B__ukan urusanmu."__,__ Kataku. Aku mengertakakan gigiku. Dia berjalan mendekatiku.__ Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4, finally?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah,aku lupa...kau guru privat Kushina kan? Minato Namikaze. Ini kartu namaku." Tawarnya. Aku mengerutkan keningku dan langsung menepis tangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh apapun darimu!" Bentakku lalu dengan hentakkan kaki yang keras,aku keluar dari perpustakaan itu dan menuruni tangga. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Kepalaku pusing dan aku sangat bad mood. Aku akan bilang ke tuan Uzumaki kalau aku akan mengundurkan diri menjadi guru privat Kushina nanti.

* * *

><p>Kushina po'v<p>

"Halo,Mina..." Tutuuutu

Cih, lagi-lagi Hp Minato tidak aktif, padahal sebentar lagi aku akan latihan karate dan hari ini jadwal latihan ditambah sehingga akan bertabrakkan dengan jadwal privat. Aku aharus memberi tahu Minato tentang hal ini. Aku tidak mau dia menunggu dirumahku bersama para maid-maid genit dirumahku itu (aku tahu, waktu aku tinggal Minato sendirian diperpustakaan, ada maid yang menggoda Minato. Dan itu membuatku geram)

Trrrrtrrrtrr. Hpku bergetar. Akupun segera menerima panggilan itu. Aku berharap telepon ini dari Minato. Kuharap

"Halo,Mi..ah,Tou-san. Ada apa? Ya... Eeh! Bukannya dia akan pulang bulan depan? Apa? dia mengambil cuti panjang? Ah. Baik. Dagh.."

Aku menelan ludah. Seseorang yang tidak kusangka akan datang, hari ini datang. Akupun mengutak - atik hpku. Kucari kontak bertuliskan 'Kakeru' disana. Kuharap aku bisa berbicara dengannya sebentar saja.

"Halo. Kakeru? Ya, sekarang ada dimana? " sapaku tepat ketika dia mengangkat teleponku. Aku mulai mondar-mandir, entah kenapa.

"Di rumah..ah,ada seorang pria menunggumu di sini. Apa tidak masalah? "

"Minato? Eh,maksudku pria berambut kuning dengan mata safir dan berperawakan tinggi?"

"Tepat. Kenalanmu?"

"Ya..bisa dibilang seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong dimana dia sekarang?"

"Pergi. Dia langsung pergi ketika aku menawarkan kartu namaku di perpustakaan. Dia kasar sekali,Kushina~~"

"Ooh..terima kasih,Kakeru. Aku akan ke rumah segera setelah selesai latihan. Daagh.."

Akupun menekan tombol off yang berwarna merah di handphoneku. Aku tidak butuh celotehannya sekarang. Yang pasti, hubunganku dengan guruku itu menjadi semakin kusut . Aku menggaruk kepalaku perlahan sambil menghela nafas.

"Kushina! kau ini, kalau harus menunggumu, kapan kita akan mulai latihannya?" Teriak pelatihku dari kejauhan. Akupun mengangguk mantap dan berlari kearah pelatihku yang sudah berkacak pinggang dari tadi.

"Maaf,Sensai...ayo kita mulai!" Kataku setelah berada di hadapan pelatihku dan memasang kuda-kuda.

" Pemanasan, push-up 50 kali dan back-up 50 kali,seperti biasa.." Perintah pelatihku. Akupun mengangguk dan mulai melakukan pemanasan.

.

.

.

~2 jam kemudian~

"Ah, akhirnya selesai. Sensai, ngomong-ngomong, kapan turnamen karate itu dimulai? " Tanyaku. Sang pelatih yang sudah melatihku sejak berumur 7 tahun itupun mengelus dagunya.

" Lusa. Kau harus bersiap-siap,ok! Kamu tidak mau kalah lagikan?" Pelatihku itu mengacungkan jepolnya sambil tersenyum. Aku tertawa kecil lalu ikut mengacungkan jempolku.

"Tentu! Akan kuhancurkan pemenang tahun lalu! Sensai lihat saja!" Terikku,ikut terbawa suasana.

" Bagus! Itu baru muridku! Sekarang kamu boleh pulang." Kata pelatihku. Akupun menggangguk dan mengambil ransel kecilku lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang luas itu.

'Ah,iya...aku harus segera pulang! Kakeru menungguku dirumah.' Pikirku. Akupun segera mempercepat langkahku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau hari ini Kakeru datang kerumah. Yah,aku juga nggak menyangka kalau Minato akan bertemu Kakeru hari ini. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Aku tidak yakin kalau besok aku bisa berbicara dengan Minato. Padahal, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Bagaimana ini?

Trrrtrrr...hpku bergetar dan itu secara otomatis menghentikan langkahku .

" E-mail?" Gumamku lalu segera membaca e-mail itu. e-mail yang dikirim dari Minato itu membuat aku terkejut.

_From: Minato_

_To: Kushina_

_Aku berhenti jadi guru privat. Maaf tiba-tiba. Lagipula, mulai lusa aku sibuk._

Aku menatap layar hp ku. Apa dia marah karena tadi pagi aku membentaknya?. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku kembali melangkah. Kali ini dengan tatapan sayu. Kepalaku pusing. Aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Dan memukuli Kakeru dengan guling.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Kataku setelah membuka pintu dan memasuki rumahku yang luas ini. Tou-san memang sedang berada di filipina untuk menemui klien. Tapi, hari ini aku tidak sendiri. Kakeru datang menemuiku. Parahnya,dengan telanjang dada. Uukh...

"Kushina-chan~~apa kabar!" Katanya lalu memelukku.

" Jadi begini caranya kamu menyambut seorang gadis? Setidaknya...PAKAI BAJUMU!" Teriakku lalu memukul perutnya sekuat tenaga hingga pria separuh baya itu jatuh terpelanting. Para maidpun langsung berdatangan untuk membantu Kakeru berdiri. Dasar tidak tau malu.

"Aduh... kushina tetap perkasa seperti dulu,ya.." katanya setelah berhasil bangkit sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Perkasa? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku. Kakeru menggeleng lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Aku mendengus lalu berjalan santai menuju kamarku.

" Jangan ge-er,ku mau istirahat dulu. Dan...JANGAN GANGGU!" Ancamku tanpa menoleh ke arah Kakeru. Aku segera memasuki kamarku yang tidak terlalu luas ini dan membanting tubuhku dikasur. Kuraih hpku yang masih berada disakuku. Cukup lama memang aku memandangi layar hitam pada hpku itu. aku tidak menyangka kalau Minato akan menyerah mengajariku. Setahuku, dia orang yang tidak pantang menyerah. Kalau begini kenapa tidak dari saat-saat pertama saja menyerah. Kalau begini aku akan menjadi sakit hati. Dasar Minato sialan!.

Akupun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kepalaku pusing. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidur sebentar. Kucoba memejamkan mataku ,tapi tak bisa. Jadi ini yang namanya sakit hati?. Sebelum ini aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta dan tak pernah sakit hati. Dimanapun,kapanpun selalu terbayang wajahnya. Cih!

"Dasar SIALAN!" Teriakku begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi. Andai ada Minato didepanku, akan kupukuli dia sampai aku pingsan!. Aku tidak bisa tidur,aku jadi aneh, semua karena dia!.

"Ada apa kushina? kenapa teriak-teriak?" Tanya kakeru dengan wajah polosnya dari balik pintu. Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Dan, tanpa basa-basi, aku melempar guling sekuat tenaga kearah pintu(atau lebih tepatnya, ke arah kakeru).

"Bukan urasanmu,baka!" Teriakku lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalaku. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang lembut. Tak salah lagi, itu pasti Kakeru. Cih!.

"Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya padaku,Kushina-chan. Seperti dulu waktu Kaa-san masih bersama kita. Lagipula, kamu'kan adikku. " Tawar Kakeru. Aku terdiam sejenak. Benar, setelah Kaa-san pergi untuk selamanya, kami menjadi semakin jauh dan sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing. Harusnya, aku bisa memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk lebih dekat dengan Kakeru. Aku merasakan tangan Kakeru mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Akupun menoleh kearahnya. Memandangnya dengan sayu.

"Ah, aku punya ide!bagaimana kalau kita berdua pergi ketaman bermain besok? Pasti seru~~!" Tawarnya lagi. Aku tersenyum. Sejak 3 tahun yang lalu,tak ada yang mengajakku ke taman bermain.

"Ok! Terima kasih,kakeru~~~~kau memang yang paling baik~~!" Teriakku lalu merangkul Kakeru. Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu besok datang. Aku dan Kakeru, berdua saja ke taman bermain.

"Ah,ayo ikut aku, kita makan malam di restouran ramen yang 'itu'!" Pintanya lalu menarik lenganku dengan paksa.

"Tapi aku belum ganti baju,Kakeru!" teriakku lalu membanting pria itu kebelakang. Aku mendengus dan mengacungkan jari telunjukku kearah pintu. Kakerupun berlari tergepoh-gepoh keluar dar kamarku.

"Ada-ada saja..." Helaku. Sebenarnya,sejak Kaa-san meninggal, aku memutuskan tidak memanggil Kakeru dengan sebutan Nii-san. Itu karena Kakeru ingin aku memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya. Aku yakin, akan banyak pihak yang salah menilai bahwa aku dan Kakeru adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia memohon dengan sangat. Aku tidak sadar kalau itu akan membuat Minato tertipu.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kushina? tumben kau tersenyum saat berangkat kesekolah!" Tanya Mikoto saat sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Hari itu aku memang sedang senang,mengingat sore nanti aku akan ke taman bersama Kakeru.

"Ah,kau tak akan mengerti,mikoto~~tak akan mengerti~~" Jawabku sambil mengelus dagu.

"Apa minato mengajakmu kencan di akhir minggu?" Tebak Mikoto sambil tersenyum licik. Aku berhenti dan terdiam, mencerna satu persatu ucapannya tadi.

"Eh? Apa aku salah,ya?"

"Sudah,ayo cepat! Bentar lagi kita telat,tauk!"

"Ok,ok.."

Hari ini, aku baru sadar kalau aku punya sedikit urusan dengan Minato. Makanya aku ingin lebih cepat datang kesekolah. Sesampainya disekolah, aku segera mencari Minato di seluruh bagian kelas. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat dimanapun.

"Mencari Minato,kushina?" Tanya Mikoto. Akupun terkejut. Aku bahkan tak sadar kalau Mikoto ada didekatku. Aku menatap matanya sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahku. Cih,Mikoto memang tidak bisa dibohongi!uuurgh!

"Bu...bukan urusanmu!" Teriakku.

" Bukankah kita berpapasan dengannya tadi di gerbang? Mungkin baru sampai diruang loker. Kamu juga,sih, pakai lari-lari segala. Lain kali santai saj.."

"Ah! Benar! Aku bahkan belum mengambil buku pelajaranku di loker!" Potongku. Aku memang belum mengambil buku pelajaranku. Aku juga ingin bertemu minato segera berlari menuju ruang loker yang nyatanya, cukup jauh dari kelasku. Namun, begitu sampai di ruang loker, minato tetap tidak terlihat. Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil kunci lokerku dari saku rok. Setelah berhasil membuka loker, aku menukan secarik kertas disana.

"Dari Minato,hari ini temui aku jam 4 sore di belakang sekolah. Mmm..tapi'kan jam 4 sore aku dan Kakeru akan...ketaman bermain..bagaimana ini?" Lirihku pelan. Belpun berbunyi. Aku berdecih dan berlari menuju kelas lagi. Kebimbangan mulai menggerogoti hatiku.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran pikiranku penuh dengan pertanyaan yang tergiang-iang di kepalku," Keluarga atau Mianto? Keluarga atau Minato? keluarga atau Minato?" Pikirku. Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundakku. Akupun langsung menoleh dan mendapatkan Mikoto yang masih meminum susu kotaknya. Oh,iya, sekarang sedang istirahat. Aku bahkan tidak sadar.

"Ada apa kushina?" Tanya Mikoto setelah membuang susu kotaknya. Aku hanya menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum. "Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu,Mikoto! Kalau disuruh memilih, kamu pilih keluarga atau Fuga-fuga?" Tanyaku balik.

"Em? maksudmu Fugaku? hm...aku lebih pilih keluarga." Jawabnya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena, keluargaku jarang sekali berkumpul. Kau tahukan, keluargaku bagaimana? Lebih baik aku berkumpul bersama dengan keluarga. Lagipula, Fugaku pasti mengerti,kok. Memangnya kenapa,Kushina?" Jawab Mikoto. Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak ingin membuat Mikoto tambah khawatir. Akupun tersenyum. Mikoto adalah sahabatku,dan aku percaya padanya. Ya, sudah kuputuskan! Jadi, nanti, aku akan pergi bersama Kakeru ke taman bermain, setelah itu baru bertemu Minato disekolah.

"Kushina,tadi pagi kau mencari Minato'kan? Itu dia orangnya!" kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk Minato yang berdiri dipojok kantin. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan santai ke arah Minato.

"Minato..." Sapaku. Minato menoleh kearahku dan menatapku tajam. Jujur,ini baru pertama kalinya aku ditatap Minato dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan. Hal yang ingin kusampaikan sebulan lalu saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu." Katanya pelan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Minato berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan wajah meronaku. Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya!

.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." Sapaku seperti biasa saat melewati pintu rumah. Kali ini kakeru muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.

"Jadi? Tidak ada les karate?" Tanyanya. Dia memutar-mutar kunci mobil ditangannya. Aku yakin dia juga tidak sabar untuk ke taman bermain.

"Latihan karate,bego! Yah, kata sensai,sih..aku harus istirahat buat turnamen besok. Jadi,hari ini libur!" Jawabku dengan riang setelah memberinya sebuah pukulan diperut, biasalah..

"Uugh...baik, kamu ganti baju dan bersiap-siap. Aku akan menyiapkan mobil. Cepet,ya~~" Katanya lalu melambai kecil kearahku. Aku mengangguk. Sebelum memasuki kamarku, aku melihat jam dinding sekilas. Memastikan berapa waktu yang kuperlukan untuk bermain di taman, jadi tidak membuat minato terlalu lama menunggu.

" Jam setengah 3? Aku akan sempatkan kesekolah. Jadi,tunggu aku minato!" Kataku. Yah, akan ku usahakan secepat mungkin kesekolah. Aku berhasil dibuatnya mati penasaran tadi siang dikantin. Pokoknya, aku akan datang kesekolah!

.

.

.

Mianato po'v

Tik...tikk...tik...

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengangkat lenganku dan melihat jam tangan. Sudah lewat 10 menit dari jam 4. Apa Kushina sudah tidak menganggapku penting lagi? Aku tahu keputusanku untuk tidak menjadi guru privat Kushina sangat mendadak. Tapi, aku tidak sanggup dibenci Kushina lebih lama lagi. Yah, bagaimanapun, aku adalah lelaki normal. Lagipula,aku sudah yakin kalau Kushina sangat ingin bersama Kakeru untuk seterusnya. Kalau sudah begini aku bisa apa?. Kuambil hpku. Tidak ada e-mail ataupun telepon dari Kushina.

"Baik, aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kushina datang!" Kataku. Aku sangat optmis kalau Kushina akan datang. Sampai kapanpun akan terus kutunggu.

Trrrtrrrr...ah, hpku begetar. Ternyata ada e-mail datang dari pelatih karateku. Aku membaca e-mail itu berkali-kali. Sebenranya aku cukup terkejut saat membacanya.

" 'Pertandingan pertama kali ini seperti ditakdirkan untuk mengulang final tahun lalu,ya?'. Maksudnya, aku akan bertanding melawan Kushina?" Lirihku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecut. Benar juga, aku sudah membohongi Kushina selama hampir satu bulan ini. Bahkan, Kushina tidak tahu nama lengkapku sampai sekarang. Tapi sebenarnya, aku selalu memperhatikannya sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

'Sayaka-chan, kamu pasti sedang memperhatikanku dari kejauhhan. Apa nii-san bilang, Kushina itu mirip sekali denganmu. Orangnya polos dan manis.' Pikirku. Ya, kalau diingat-ingat dari awal, memang tekesan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, begitu kenal sedikit, aku langsung terpesona olehnya. Baru kali ini aku harus susah-susah memperebutkan seorang gadis. Lucu juga..

"Lewat 15 menit. Lebih baik aku tunggu di gerbang saja." Pikirku. Akupun berjalan menuju gerbang yang terhitung jauh(namanya juga dari belakang sekolah). Entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi semakin tidak enak. Begitu sampai gerbang, aku melihat rambut merah kushina dan langsung berlari mendekat. Tapi, begitu dekat, aku melihat seorang pria yang kemarin baru saja kutemui,'kakeru', sedang mencium dahi kushina. Cih,ini dia, aku paling tidak suka melihatnya.

"Kushina..." Lirihku membuat Kushina tersentak dan berbalik .

"Minato...ka...kau bilang ingin bertemu di belakang sekolah..." Jawab Kushina terbata-bata.

"Ah, kamu yang kemarin,Minato namikaze. Penerus Namikaze Group Company, sang jenius karate. Pemenang karete selama 5 tahun berturut-turut. Kau tahu,Kushina sangat ingin mengalahkanmu." Jelas Kakeru. Aku menelan ludah. Apa yang ingin kukatakan kepada Kushina telah direbut oleh pria itu.

"Apa benar itu minato?" Tanya Kushina. Sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut mendengar identitasku itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat,itu semua benar dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi selama ini kamu sudah..." Lirih Kushina. Matanya sayu. Aku menggeleng kecil. Bukan ini akhir yang kuinginkan.

"Kushina-chan! Sudahlah jangan menangis. Ini bukan salah Namikaze-san! Pasti ada makna dibalik semua ini, Kushina-chan.." Rayu Kakeru lalu memeluk Kushina yang mulai menangis. Aku berdecih. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat ini semua.

"Kushina! aku...selalu memperhatikanku sejak tahun lalu. Aku sampai kapanpun akan selalu mencintaimu. Gadis unik seprti dirimu tidak ingin aku lepaskan. Tapi, berbahagialah bersama Kakeru,sampai jumpa." Kataku lalu berlari menjauhi mereka berdua. Hatiku sakit memang, tapi untuk kali ini aku sudah putus asa. Setidaknya, aku sudah menyatakan apa yang ingin kunyatakan. Sedikit lega. Sedikit.

.

.

.

"Minato, aku akan duduk dengan mikoto-chan. Tidak apa-apa'kan?" Tanya Fugaku saat kami sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Aku tersenyum. Sedikit iri melihat Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Em...tentu." Jawabku. Rasanya, kalau mengingat kejadian kemarin, hatiku sakit sekali. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Kushina dari hidupku.

Akupun memasuki kelas. Mm...Hari ini, Kushina tidak masuk sekolah. Ah, apa urusanku. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kushina sekarang. Tapi, memang, tanpa Kushina, sekolah terasa membosankan.

" Minato boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya cewek yang sering bersama dengan Kushina, Sasame. Aku mengangguk. Gadis itupun duduk disampingku. Jujur saja, aku berharap kalau Kushina yang duduk disebelahku. Bel berbunyi dan tak lama kemudian Tsunade-sensai memasuki ruang kelasku ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan buku biologi dari dalam tasku.

"Sebentar lagi, akan memasuki liburan musim panas. Tugas kali ini adalah penelitian bebas. 1 kelompok terdiri atas 2 orang. Ah, Kushina tidak masuk,ya?" Kata Tsunade-sensai. Semua langsung mengangguk mantap. Tapi, sesaat setelah itu, pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya dan Kushina muncul dari luar.

" Maaf telat,Tsunade-sensai. Saya mengantar nii-san ke bandara subuh tadi." Kata Kushina lalu membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan Tsunade sensai.

"Iya,terserahlah..." Hela Tsunade-sensai diikuti hembusan nafas panjang. Kushina terlihat memandangi seluruh kelas. Aku yakin dia sadar kalau dia tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Diapun berjalan lesu ke bangku pojok kelas. Akupun segera fokus ke pelajaran. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Kushina. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Sesekali aku menoleh kearah Kushina yang tampak lesu. Aku khawatir.

"Em...Minato...kalau tidak salah dengar,hari ini kamu akan ikut turnamen karate'kan? Siapa lawanmu?" tanya Sasame ditengah-tengah pelajaran. Aku terkejut.

"Em...tidak ingat." Bohongku. Aku tahu kalau hari ini yang menjadi lawanku adalah Kushina dan aku belum siap secar mental untuk melawannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?.

.

.

.

" Ada apa,Minato? Sakit?" Tanya pelatihku. Aku tersentak. Aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi pikiranku kosong. Akupun menggelengkan kepalaku.

" Tidak, Sensai. Hanya saja ada sedikit masalah." Jawabku. Aku tahu, sebentar lagi tibalah giliran ku bertanding. ' Kami-sama, aku belum siap! Kumohon, tundalah sedikit lagi!' Jeritku dalam hati. Tapi, sepertinya, Kami-sama sedang sibuk sekarang dan tidak mendngarkan jeritan hatiku. Karena, barusan aku dipanggil pelatihku untuk memasuki arena pertandingan. Aku menelan ludah. akupun memasuki arena yang cukup luas itu. Untuk petama kalinya jantungku berdetak dengan kencang saat bertanding seperti ini.

Kushina sudah menungguku ditengah arena. Aku tahu, aku sangat bodoh, mengikuti turnamen campuran seperti ini! Harusnya aku pilih yang hanya cowok-cowok perkasa yang menjadi lawanku! Uurgh!.

" Selamat pagi, Namikaze-san." Sapa Kushina setelah membungkuk dihandapanku. Apa dia sudah gila? Barusan dia memanggilku 'Namikaze-san'!

" Aku akan membalas kekalahanku tahun lalu dan beberapa hal yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi." Katanya sebelum mengambil kuda-kuda. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mengambil kuda-kuda. Wasitpun meniupkan peluitnya.

Kushina tanpa ragu-ragu menyerangku dengan berbagai teknik tingkat tinggi. Aku memang sedikit kewalahan. Tapi, aku mendengar kushina berbisik disetiap serangannya," cih, kamu ini memang menyusahkan,baka!". Aku terdiam. Sambil menahan serangannya, aku tahu kalau Kushina sengaja mengurangi tenaganya sedikit demi sedikt. Apa yang dipirkannya?. Ada yang janggal dari serangan kushina. Tapi apa maksudnya?.

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba kushina berhenti dan mengangkat tangannya.

" Wasit, aku menyerah. Pria ini keras kepala sekali." Katanya. Aku melongo. Dan aku yakin, semua orang di sini juga melongo. Seorang gadis bernama Kushina mengalah?

"Hey, aku belum menyerah." Kataku.

"Diam,kau. Aku sudah lelah. Setelah ini kamu harus mentraktirku makan,huh!" Jawabnya sewot lalu keluar arena. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Sementara wasit ,pelatih dan penonton tetap melongo.

Aku mengikuti Kushina sampai keluar aula serba guna itu. Begitu sampai keluar, Kushina berbalik dan entah kenapa mulai menangis. Dia menarik bajuku. Menatapku dengan pandangan campur aduk.

" Minato! Kamu tahu apa saja yang telah kau lakukan padaku selama ini!" Teriaknya. Aku terkejut. Menurut ingatanku, aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahn selama menjadi guru privatnya.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur, wajahku memerah, kepalaku pusing, hatiku sakit dan masih banyak lagi! Waktu aku mau tidur, wajah sialanmu muncul dipikiranku dan membuat wajahku memerah! Aku pusing karena bingung kanapa jadi begini!. Walaupun kamu Cuma guru privatku, aku merasa perasaa ini tidak benar. Aku menahannya. Dan itu menyusahkan! Lalu tiba-tiba kau menyerahkanku kepada kakakku sendiri! Aku tidak mengerti!" celotehnya panjang lebar. Aku terdiam. Wajah Kushina tampak semerah rambutnya. Tunggu dulu, tadi Kushina bilang,'menyerahanku kepada kakakku sendiri'? maksudnya Kakeru? Berarti selama ini aku salah.

" Jadi, maksudmu...Kakeru itu adalah kakakmu?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Kushina mengangguk dan menatap mata safirku.

" Nama aslinya Kakegawa Uzumaki." Jelasnya. Aku kembali terdiam. Tanpa sadar wajahkupun memanas.

" Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?" Tanyaku lalu mendekati Kushina.

" Minato sendiri yang salah! Aku mencarimu kemarin tapi kamu malah mengajakku bertemu dibelakang sekolah dan saat itu aku ada janji dangan Kakeru untuk bermain ketaman bermain!" bantah Kushina.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kamu mengalah padaku?" Tanyaku lagi. Kushina menunduk. Aku tahu ia ingin menangis. Akupun menarik tangan kushina.

"Ok, kita bicarakan di belakang saja." Kataku sambil berjalan.

.

.

"Ini minum dulu." Kataku sambil menawarkan minuman kaleng kepada Kushina. Dia mengangguk dan menerima minuman kaleng itu.

"Jadi?" Tanyaku.

"Aku...aku...aku tidak tahu mau ngomong apa. Pokoknya kamu harus terus bersamaku!" katanya lalu mulai meminum minuman tadi. aku mengangkat alis.

" Maksudku, kenapa kamu mengalah tadi? kamu membenciku,kan?" Tanyaku lagi. Kushina tersentak .

" Aku tidak membenci minato sedikitpun!" Jawabnya lalu melempar minuman keleng itu.

"Oh'ya? Bukannya kamu benci guru privat?" Tanyaku lagi. Aku ingin sebuah kepastian.

"...Tentu saja aku benci guru privat! Mereka cerewet dan sok pintar,huh!" Jawabnya. Aku tersenyum kecut. Benar dugaanku.

" Tapi...tapi, aku tidak bisa membenci Minato. Baik sebagai guru privat ataupun lawan karate. Aku bingung saat harus berhadapan di depanmu,makanya aku mengalah." Jelasnya. Aku belum puas mendengar jawabannya itu. Aku mendekati kushina.

" Dengar, aku tidak akn mengulangi ini sekli lagi..." Kataku. Aku mendekatkan bibirku kearah telinga kushina dan membisikkan sesuatu. Kushina tampak kembali memerah.

" Aku...aku juga!" Teriaknya. Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. Aku mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Aku lega. Sangat lega. Terima kasih, Kami-sama.

" Aku...aku mencintaimu, minato." Lirih Kushina dalam pelukkanku. Cih, aku sudah tdak tahan lagi. Aku menyentuh pipinya dan menempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya.

"Nnng..." Lirih Kushina. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku ingin Kushina menjadi milikku selamanya.

.

.

.

End of minato po'v

Normal po'v

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan jaket birunya berdiri di depan rumah besar milik keluarga Uzumaki. Tak lama kemudian pintupun terbuka dan tanpa disangka, seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu.

" Wah, Namikaze-san! Ada apa ? tidak liburan ke Hawaii?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu kepada Minato Namikaze, pemuada dengan rambut kuning tadi.

" Berisik!. Ah, Kakegawa, Kushina-chan dimana?" Tanya pemuda itu.

" A! Ada seoarng pemuda mencari adikku yang manis dan polos itu! Tidak ku izinkan kamu melangkahi pintu masuk ini! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menodai adikku tersay..uuuugh!". Seorang gadis berambut merah tiba-tiba muncul setelah melayangkan sebuah pukulan kepada kakaknya itu.

" Sudah,Kakeru! Jangan ganggu Minato-kun! Sana pergi,pergi!" kata gadis itu.

" Apa! Lihat, adikku jadi terpengaruh pemuda sepertimu! Kamu harus tanggung jawab!" jawab Kakeru histeris. Minato hanya bisa menggeleng. Dia yakin dia tidak mempengaruhi kushina selama ini.

"Sudah,Minato-kun! Biarkan saja dia mengomel sendiri disini! Ayo masuk!" Gadis itu menarik tangan Minato dan membawanya masuk ke rumah itu.

"Mm... Kushina, apa aku boleh menciummu lagi?" Tanya pemuda itu pelan. Sang gadis terdiam dan menatap mata pemuda itu dengan wajah merona.

"Tidaak!" Jawab Kushina tegas.

"Ayo'lah, Kushina.."

" Tidak, tidak, tidaaaaaaaak!" jawab gadis itu lagi. Sang pemuad tampak tidak kehabisan akal. Setelah memasuku perpustakaan , pemuda itu memeluk gadis itu dan mencium keningnya.

" Sudah,Minato! Jangan dilanjutkan!" Teriak Kushina sambil menutup mulutnya untuk jaga-jaga.

" Hmmph! Wajahmu merah sekali, Kushina-chan. Aku'kan hanya bercanda." Minato lalu mengambil sebuah buku tebal berjudulkan 'Kumpulan Soal-soal Fisika.'.

" Sekarang, ayo kita mulai bejar." Kata Minato lalu mulai membuka buku itu. Kushinapun ternganga.

" A..apa? Buku setebal itu?" Tanya gadis itu. Dia masih belum percaya kalau harus mengerjakan soal dari buku setebal itu. Minato hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk .

" Uuuukh! aku benci guru privaaaat!" Teriak Kushina lagi. Minato menggeleng dan berkata,"tapi kau tidak bisa membenciki'kan?".

**~~~Owari~~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Uuuukh! Akhirnya owari juga! Bagaimana? Ada perubahan dengan cara menulis kenrai? Tolong kasih tahu kenrai,ya! Biar fic ketiga yang sudah kenrai siapkan nanti akan lebih bisa diterima. <strong>

**Chapter 4 ini kenrai buat dengan lebih teliti dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya,loh~~(bangga). Oh, iya..terima kasih buat kritikan dari pembaca kenrai memang tidak cocok dengan cerita bersambung. Tapi, kenrai nggak akan jera untuk terus bikin fic lagi. Jadi, sampai bertemu di cerita lainnya. Sampai jumpa~~~ **

**Tapi, kenrai mohon dengan sangat memohon, review,please!**


End file.
